The Game of Love
by Lendezu
Summary: Yolei who was unlucky all he life escially with love, thinks that she finally found the guy of her dreams, but are his intensions are good as she thinks, or will her dream of a perfect pure love turn into a nightmare within a moment?
1. I'll be waiting for you

_**I'll be wating for you…**_

Yolei's POV

I never had luck, especially when it concerned love. Boys from my class used to say that I'm ugly and call me names. They wondered how a beautiful girl like Kari could be my friend. The only boy who wasn't like that was my childhood friend Cody, but he is too young for me to love him more than a friend.

Every time I was walking with Kari on the street boys used to whistle and call "Hey, you" and every time I turned around they said "Not, you. You" They said to Kari "Are you free tonight?"

Then I became friends with Ken and thought that my life has completely changed. Ken was a great guy, cool and smart. I thought that I loved him, but it was just a crush and I realized that I didn't even know him. We were too different and decided that it will be better if we are not together.

Then it was Davis. He is very nice and funny guy so I thought why not? I can give it a try and it was better then with Ken, much better. Davis made me laugh so much, so when we went home I began thinking about the next day when I see him again. I know it is surprising that I thought like that of Davis, but I really felt that I'm falling for him. But… He cheated on me. Guess who was this girl? That's right, Kari. Davis and I broke up and since then I'm not Kari's friend either. I realized that Kari is not the same person she was before.

Then suddenly something that made me think that luck is finally on my side. Yeah, Kari was always the lucky one, but I must have luck too. T.K proposed me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe this is happening. Finally I'm lucky. Me not Kari.

I love T.K. He is everything I really ever wanted. I love when he kisses me. I swear I'm in heaven when he does it. I love when he hugs me and I feel the warm touch of his hands. Then he says "Everything will be alright". I hate when he says that. That makes me think that something is wrong and I'm not really that lucky.

Now I'm standing on the street in the rain and waiting for him. He promised me he'll pick me up and we'll spend time together in his home. I have been standing here for long, I'm soaking up the rain and my hair is wet, but I don't care even I catch a cold. T.K promised me that he'll come and he'll fulfill his promise. I can stand here forever.

I'll be waiting for you forever T.K…

A car stops by me. It's Davis, it's not T.K.

"Yolei, what are you doing here?" Davis said worried "Get into the car. You'll catch a cold"

"No way, Davis. T.K is going to come here to pick me up. I can't let him down" I said.

"Yolei, listen. He won't come. He went to the club with Kari" Davis said "Come on, let's go home"

"You are lying, Davis. T.K can't do such a thing" I said.

"Yolei, stop being so naive. He doesn't love you, if he lets you standing here in the rain. He doesn't care even if you get drenched" Davis said.

"And since when you care about me? You cheated on me, remember?" I said.

"Yolei, let's leave it all alone, what's important now is your health, get into the car and let's go home" Davis said.

"No, I'm sure T.K can't forget about me, he just can't" I said.

"As you wish, but if he hurts you, don't come to cry on my shoulder" Davis said and drove away.

1 hour before…

T.K's POV

I sit in the class and listening. I feel so bored. I want to ask the teacher to go to the toilet and then to go to smoke, but the material is too important and call me nerd, but yeah, I think that studying is important. Besides I promised Yolei I'll smoke less, even I think I'm not really fulfilling this promise even now.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up. Finally the lesson is over. Kari went over to me.

"Hey, Teek" She said "Let's go to the club now, where we can be alone"

"Absolutely alone?" I asked. She was very seducing.

"Of course, even the barmen are not there" Kari said "Tai rented it for us" then she kissed me. I looked around and I knew Davis was looking at us. He might tell Yolei everything, but I knew she won't believe him since he cheated on her once.

"You are awesome, Kari" I said and we went hand in hand to my car.

We drove to the club and entered. Like Kari promised me, it was absolutely empty. It was raining outside and we felt very warm in the club. Kari poured beer into glasses and put one glass next to me.

"Thanks, Kari" I said and then she kissed me.

"Wow, Kari, your lips are like chocolate" I said.

"You see why so many boys like me?" She said and took her glass of beer "Cheers!" she said and we drank our beer and she poured more beer into our glasses.

"Tell me about your last date with Yolei, I hope you didn't screw up anything" Kari said.

"You don't really know me, Kari" I said and started telling "We were in a movie. It was a very boring science fiction movie she chose. She couldn't take her eyes off the movie. Then I started licking her ear and we kissed. I suggested her we leave and she agreed. Then we went to a pub and talked about school and stuff and then we kissed again and next she said 'oh, I love you, T.K'" I started laughing and Kari laughed, too.

"I couldn't imagine Yolei was so stupid" Kari laughed "And what next?"

"Nothing happened next" I said, took out a cigarette and just played with it between my fingers.

"Didn't you go to her place?" Kari asked.

"No" I said keeping playing with the cigarette.

"And didn't she go to your place?" Kari asked.

"No, we both went home" I said.

"Teek, I thought you were a nerd, but I didn't know you are such a nerd" Kari said "When are you going to sleep with her?"

"Kari, it takes time" I said and took a sip off my beer.

"I can seduce three guys in that period of time" Kari said.

"Well, I know you are much better in this" I said "Who is your next victim?"

"I don't know. I think I've already seduced all the hot guys. I was with Ken, Davis, Izzy and even Matt" I was shocked when she said that "Want to give me a task, Teek?"

"What about Cody?" I said laughing.

"You must be kidding. I don't say that Cody is bad, but this is ridiculous" Kari said.

"Why? He is not easy at all" I said "What about seducing Davis again?"

"Come on, he is the easiest. I flick my fingers and he is mine" Kari said and took a sip off her beer.

"Don't be so sure, now you've already broken his heart, he won't trust you so much" I said and took my unlit cigarette into my mouse and took it out.

"Teek, you are just genious" Kari said and kissed me "I accept your task, poor Davis" We both laughed.

"Teek, why do you play with your cigarette without lighting it? If you want to smoke, you can do it I really don't mind" Kari said.

"Because Yolei hates when I smoke, so I shouldn't smoke before I meet her" I said "Oh, my god, Yolei" I remembered I promised to pick her up from school. How could I forget about her? I took my cigarette into my pocket.

"Kari, I have to go. Yolei is waiting for me" I said in a hurry.

"Come on, Teek! It's just a game, it doesn't matter if she gets drenched" Kari said.

"Well, it does for me" I said and rushed immediately to my car. I hope I won't be too late and Yolei will be fine.


	2. Everything Gone Bad

_**Everything Gone Bad…**_

T.K's POV

I drove fast. I felt nervous and wanted to smoke, but I can't do it when I'm about to meet Yolei. I thought to myself how I could be so stupid and forget about Yolei? It's all Kari's fault. She persuaded me to come with her to the club. But how can I refuse to such sweet lips like Kari's? She is a bitch, why did I ever agree to play her stupid game? Well it was funny, but I don't want to hurt Yolei, after all she is my friend. How could I be so stupid?

Yolei was standing there as I thought. She was all wet and drenched. She didn't notice me because of the rain. I stopped the car and immediately went to her and hugged her.

"Yolei, you crazy girl, why were you waiting all this time?" I said, touching her I felt she was running with fever.

"I knew you would come for me, T.K" She said.

"Let's go home, Yolei" I said and got her into my car and she fell asleep.

Yolei's POV

I woke up lying on a bed. It's not my home. It's T.K's home. I knew he'll come for me. He just couldn't forget about me. T.K entered the room with a stray in his hands and a bowl of soup on it.

"Yolei, I'm so sorry. I really don't deserve your forgiveness" T.K said.

"T.K, you didn't do anything wrong, you came to pick me just as you promised" I said.

"But, Yolei…You are sick just because of me" T.K said.

"Shhhh… I'm happy that I got sick waiting for you, I'm ready even to die for you" I said "I love you, T.K"

"I love you, too, Yolei" T.K said "Please have this soup you'll feel better"

"No, T.K. I'm really not hungry" I said.

"I made this soup all by myself" T.K said.

"Well, this changes everything" I said and we both smiled. I tasted the soup and it was really delicious. I knew T.K was a good cook, but never tasted his food.

"This is the best soup I've ever tasted" I said.

"Thanks, Yolei" T.K said "Well, I've already called your parents and I guess you need rest. You can ask me for all you need" He kissed my forehead and was about to leave the room. I wanted to shout at him to stay, but just haven't the courage to do it.

T.K's POV

I left Yolei's room still feeling guilty. I knew Yolei wanted me to stay, but I feel ashamed to look into her eyes. Yolei is still alive just by luck, thanks god. Just a few seconds in the rain and I could be blaming myself for playing this stupid game with Kari all my life.

I took out a cigarette and just looked at it. I promised Yolei not to smoke at all when she is around. Well, this is going to be my punishment for being so careless. Oh, what am I thinking about? I love smoking just like a kid loves candies. Especially when I wake up in the morning I smoke a cigarette before I do anything else. "So it's more like a reward for doing well your task" I could hear Kari's voice. I wanted to tell her to get out and stay away from me forever, but I just couldn't. I lit up the cigarette and blew smoke.

I started smoking at a very young age. When I was about 13. I tried to hide it from my mother. However one day she found in our home a plastic cup full of cigarette butts and my pack of cigarettes. I told her that Matt was here today. Unfortunately she called Matt and he told her he wasn't in our home that day. I had to admit it and I remembered how she slapped me but she accepted it later.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it. It was Davis there.

"Oh, Davis. Good to see you" I said.

"I weren't so happy if I were you" Davis said "How could you make Yolei wait for you in the rain? You better stop your game to her else…"

"Else what?" I said and took a drag off my cigarette "Since when you care about Yolei so much? You cheated on her, so you don't have any right to judge me"

"It wasn't my fault, it was Kari who seduced me" Davis said.

"I know better than you that Kari is a bitch" I said "But you were supposed to know what you are doing"

"Listen, blondie. If Yolei gets hurt because of you and your little game, I'll… I'll…" Davis said.

"What? What are you going to do?" I said and blew smoke at him.

"I'll make you swallow that cigarette instead of smoking it" Davis said.

I flicked my cigarette and set it on the ashtray and made fists.

"You gonna hit me? Come on, hit me!" I called to him. Davis was about to hit me but then we both heard Yolei's voice.

"STOP IT!" she shouted. I turned to her.

"Yolei, I told you to rest in the bed. Being out off the bed is bad for you now" I said.

"Stop fighting" Yolei ignored me and turned to Davis "Davis, I chose to wait to him, so please stop messing with my life" Yolei hugged me. Her body was hot. She was still running with fever.

"Yolei, you don't understand. He is much worse than me. He is…" Davis said.

"I don't want to hear a thing, Davis, now please go away" Yolei said.

"Fine" Davis said angrily and left. I felt so bad. Yolei loves me and defends me so much and I… what am I doing to her?

Yolei's POV

"Yolei, you shouldn't get out of the bed, you are running with fever" T.K said.

"T.K, I had to do it for you. I'll go into the fire for you" I said.

"Yolei, you really need rest and really nothing bad would happen if you stayed in your bad" T.K said.

"He was going to start a fight" I said.

"I could stand for myself" T.K said "You really needn't worry"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot how strong you are" I said. He kissed my forehead again.

"Please listen to me and go and rest" He said.

"You win" I said and went back to my room. I must be really lucky to have T.K. Finally I have the one that I wanted so much. My true love. I couldn't even imagine it will be T.K. I thought it he was just my friend. But destiny holds for us unexpected things. I laid on my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking of T.K. I close my eyes and see his blue eyes.

I don't know how much time passed, but I heard his steps and opened my eyes just to see his face.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Much better when you are here with me" I said. He came to me and kissed me.

"What are you doing? You'll get sick" I said.

"I'll be happy to be sick and laying next to you" T.K said.

"I don't want you to be sick because of me, so please stop" I said.

"You got sick because of me, so it's okay if I get sick because of you" He said. He is just so awesome. Then we kissed again. I could feel tobacco taste in his mouth, he smoked again and he did it not so long time ago.

"You smoked again. You promised me you won't do it if I'm around" I said disappointed.

"Sorry, I guess it's a way to punish myself for being late to pick you up" T.K said "Now you are angry with me"

"Punishing yourself? But you are enjoying every drag" I said angrily.

"See what I mean? You are angry with me now" T.K said "I'm sorry, Yolei"

"For what are you sorry now? For letting me get drenched in the rain or for smoking?" I asked.

"For not noticing how awesome you are before" He said and then we kissed.

"Everything will be alright, Yolei" He whispered. Why, why are you keeping saying this? What do you mean?


	3. The Beginning Of the Game

_**The Begining of The Game… **_

Kari's POV

I was walking in the rain with my umbrella. I can't believe T.K left me like that just because Yolei was waiting for him. It is just a game and T.K shouldn't really care about her since he is going to dump her anyway. Or maybe this game is too tough for little sensitive T.K?

It's so easy to become evil. It all started when Mimi invited me to a café for a drink. She said she needed to talk to me and then she introduced me to the game, the seduction game.

FLASHBACK

"Hello, Mimi, how is life?" I asked.

"As usual, I try to make them less boring" Mimi said and I laughed.

"How do you do it?" I asked laughing.

"See that guy over there?" Mimi asked and pointed to the guy, he seemed cute but nothing special.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Wanna go to try and kiss him?" She asked and I was shocked and didn't understand her at first.

"Mimi, why would I want to kiss him?" I asked.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll do it" Mimi said "Just watch me" Mimi went to him and I watched her. I really thought she was acting strangely. I saw her putting her leg on his seat and then kissing him. Next she came back to me.

"See? That's all I do to make my life less boring" Mimi said "By the way, Tai is a born kisser"

I became shocked and angry "Tai? You kissed Tai? Why did you use my brother?"

"Calm down, Kari! Yeah, I kissed Tai and Matt and Izzy and Davis and T.K…" She said and the last name made me even angrier.

"T.K?" I said.

"Calm down! This is just a game" Mimi said "My next victim is Joe"

"I think this makes you a slut" I said.

"See it as you wish, but I think it is just fun" She laughed "When I was at school, we played a kissing game. The girl that kisses more boys per month wins"

"This is disgusting. Did Sora play this game too?" I asked.

"No, Sora is a nun. Did you hear that she date now a rich 32-year-old guy?" Mimi asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind. Anyway, we got tired of this game and made a new one for ourselves. It is called the seduction game" Mimi said "In this game we gave a task for each other to seduce a guy and we had to do it as quickly as possible. Every week we shared our stories about what happened with the guy and the one who was the quickest and with the most interesting story got 10 points. The ones with less interesting stories got fewer points and who failed in the task didn't get any points. Every month we summarized all the points and the one with the highest score was 'the seducer of the month'"

"Mimi, I don't think I like it. I don't know why you think seducing guys and then dumping them is fun. It makes you easy" I said.

"Why? It's not like it is easy to seduce me" Mimi said "Hey, why don't you try yourself and you'll see?"

"No way. I can't act like that" I said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you kissed Davis" Mimi said "Yeah, you are not a pure light child like every body say"

"Mimi, how do you know about that?" I got angry.

"Don't you think boys tell their little dirty secret when they are with me? This is one of the reasons it is so fun, too" Mimi said "Try it, you have nothing to lose. I ensure you you'll like it"

I don't know what happened to me then but I said: "Okay, but just with one guy"

"First, this is only one and then you'd like to seduce a second and then the third…" Mimi said.

"No way" I said.

"Never mind. Okay, T.K is already yours, Davis is too easy…I know, I'm giving you a task to seduce Ken" Mimi said.

"Ken? Alright, you'll see how he is going to be mine" I said.

END FLASHBACK

This is how I got into a seduction game. I succeeded in seducing Ken. He is very awesome if you ask me. After I completed my task I got bored and like Mimi said, I liked the game and wanted another task and another guy to seduce. I wonder who Mimi is going to give me now.

FLASHBACK

We met in the café again. Mimi looked different; she was in modest clothes and her hair was her natural color.

"Mimi, I completed my task successfully. Yesterday was an awesome night. We went to a restaurant. First he told me about Yolei, how she is air headed and how he was stupid for dating her and then he told me how I'm awesome. I just didn't believe he is so romantic…" I said but Mimi interrupted me.

"Okay, I think I know how this is going to end. You get your 10 points" Mimi said.

"Really? But I still didn't tell what happened when we got to my home and then…" I said and Mimi interrupted me again.

"This is really unnecessary, you get 10 points" She said.

"Great! So can you give me another task? And can I give you a task, too?" I asked.

"Kari, I'm done with these games" Mimi said and showed me her hand, with a ring on it.

"I'm getting married" She said.

"And who is the lucky guy?" I asked.

"Joe Kido" She said "It really started as a game, but then I realized that it is not a game anymore for me. Now this is real"

I was shocked hearing Mimi saying this.

"If you want keep playing this game, I'm not stopping you; make tasks for yourself, you can give tasks to other people, but be careful; you don't know where the love may find you" Mimi said.

END FLASHBACK

Even I was shocked that Mimi who wanted me to be her partner for this game now talking against it I wanted to play it even more and gave tasks to myself. I decided that seducing Davis wouldn't be an easy task, so I did it. It happened when Yolei was his girlfriend. She used to tell me that he is awesome and she was right. Yolei found out about us and broke up with him and she doesn't talk to me since then. Stupid girl.

I seduced many guys, but I got bored. I wanted a partner to play this game with. I decided that boys can play this game, too and went to T.K.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Teek" I said and kissed him.

"Kari, I thought you forgot about me" He said.

"I can never forget about you and I have a suggestion for you" I said "We should spend more time together"

"Of course I agree. You are the one who stays away from me and I really don't know why" T.K said.

"You need to hear all of it" I said smiling "Do you know about the seduction game?"

"No, what is it?" T.K asked.

"Well, I give you a task to seduce a girl and you tell me how everything is going with her and you can give me tasks too. I know you might think this is disgusting but this is really fun" I said.

"Does this mean I'll see you more?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry we didn't talk for so long, my love" I said and kissed him again.

"Okay, who do you want me to seduce?" He asked.

"I'm sure you are going to be good in this since every girl want to be drown in your blue eyes" I said "Let's see… I want you to seduce Yolei"

"Yolei? But she is my friend, I don't want to harm her, choose someone else" T.K said.

"Teek, do you think she is too hard for you?" I asked.

"Of course not, just a few hours and she's mine" T.K said "I just don't want to do this to her. You know, she is very emotional"

"Then I say that you failed your task and your punishment is that you are not going to see me for a long time" I said "Say goodbye to this" I kissed him and was about to walk away.

"No, Kari, wait" He said "I'm taking your challenge"

END FLASHBACK

T.K was better than I expected in this game, but now I think the thing Mimi talked about is happening to him. Maybe he is falling in love with that stupid Yolei. I can't believe he is changing me for her.

I got home and Tai met me. He was studying with Sora.

"Kari, is everything alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, everything is great" I said. I went to my room and started dialing a number.

"Hello, Ken? I missed you so much" I said to Ken on the phone.


	4. The Night Belongs to Us

_**The Night Belongs to Us…**_

Tai's POV

I watched Kari as she entered her room. Lately she was acting strangely. Who is her boyfriend now? Maybe T.K? I don't know, didn't see them together lately. I moved my mind from Kari and went back to Sora. We were studying together. She was way smarter than me and I really was thankful to her she helped me with my studies.

"Okay, Tai, do you under stand it now?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's much clearer. But how do I calculate the integral?" I asked.

"It's simple…" she started writing and explaining and suddenly she dropped her pencil on the floor.

"Sorry" she said. We both bent to the floor to pick up the pencil and our hands touched. I looked in her eyes, and I swear she was looking in mine. Her sleeve went up and I saw a bruise on her arm.

"Sora, what is this?" I asked and tried to touch the bruise.

"It's nothing" She hid the bruise and we stood up and leaned on the table. Suddenly Sora's cell phone called and she answered it.

"Hello?" She said "Yeah, I'll be down right now"

"Tai, I have to go" Sora said.

"Okay, Sora, but can we meet tomorrow again? I really didn't understand the subject" I said.

"No, tomorrow I can't. I'll talk to you later, bye" She said and rushed from my home.

"Bye" I said, but she couldn't hear me.

Sora was acting strangely later. She started trying to avoid me, why was she doing that? All I knew that she dated a 32-year-old man. Lately she moved in with him. I never met him, but since she started dating him she has been trying to avoid me and all our old friends.

I went to the window and watched Sora as she approached a car. I saw a man getting out from the car and approaching Sora. This is probably her boyfriend. The next thing I saw made my blood freeze in my veins; the man violently grabbed Sora's arm and pushed her into the car. Now I understood why her arm was bruised. I didn't know what to do; I can try talking to Sora, but she is probably going to avoid the subject by telling me that everything is fine. However, I must save Sora no matter what.

Kari's POV

It was late evening. I told Tai that I'm sleeping at my friend's house tonight and sneaked out my home. A car was waiting for me. I was Ken. I looked at him and he looked especially handsome tonight. I wondered how Yolei could let go off a guy like Ken. She is such a fool.

"Hey, are you going to stand and stare there the whole night? You know it's not so long" Ken said.

"No way, this night you are mine" I said and got into his car and kissed him.

"You are such a good kisser" I said while kissing him and then we stopped kissing "Let's save it for later, you said yourself that the night is not so long"

"You are right" Ken said and started the car "You are just perfect both beautiful and smart"

"I know, right?" I said "So are we going to the club?"

"No way. My parents are not home tonight" Ken said "So we are going to my place"

"Really? So I guess you are not so bad either" I said.

"You bet" Ken said and we on driving to Ken's home.

Yolei's POV

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen. T.K's mother got home not so long time ago and we were having supper.

"This is delicious" I said.

"Thanks, Yolei" T.K's mother said.

"Mom, Yolei is not feeling so well, can she stay for tonight?" T.K asked.

"Of course she can" T.K's mother said "Everything is fine for me, if you are not with that horrible Kari"

I felt myself like laughing, but I thought that I better should, it might hurt T.K or his mother.

"Mom, please stop" T.K said.

"I really don't know what you saw in that girl. She is terrible" T.K's mother said. Now I couldn't help but laughing.

"Yolei, what is so funny?" T.K's mother asked.

"I just agree with you, " I said.

"You see, T.K. Yolei probably know what she is talking about" T.K's mother said and he smile in embarrassment.

"By the way, T.K, I bought cigarettes for you" T.K's mother said.

"Thanks Mom, but you really shouldn't. I have enough even for the next week" T.K said.

"Oh, please, I see how you finish packs. You can even beat your father in the amount of cigarettes you smoke per month" T.K's mother said. I laughed again.

"Yolei, don't listen to her, I really don't smoke that much" T.K said in embarrassment.

"Yes you do" T.K's mother said.

"Mom, you are embarrassing me" T.K said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but the way you fight is funny" I said.

"Yolei, just keep an eye on my son, he is really not so bad" T.K's mother said.

"I know and you can trust me" I said. I saw that T.K was blushing. He looked so cute. We went to the room which I was staying, sat in the bed and T.K hugged me. It felt like heaven to feel his warm hands.

"Yolei, don't pay attention to my mother. She speaks rubbish sometimes and embarrasses me" T.K said.

"You know I understand it all, my parents embarrass me, too" I said "But she was right about the smoking"

"I know" T.K said and sighed "Yolei, have you ever felt yourself lucky?"

"Actually I always thought myself to be unlucky, but now I really don't know" I said "Maybe I'm finally lucky"

"Well, I feel myself lucky that I have you" T.K said, he made me blush.

"Really? Do you think it's destiny?" I asked.

"No one knows what the destiny holds for us, but everything will be alright" T.K said. That phrase again! What does he mean?

Then T.K tried to kiss me, but I stopped him and put my fingers on his lips.

"Teek, stop it. I don't want you to get sick" I said.

"Don't call me Teek, I hate it" He said "Kari calls me like that"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I think I've already told you that I don't mind to get sick. I really deserve it" T.K said and then he started kissing me. I stopped him again.

"No, T.K. I really don't want you to get sick because of me" I said "When you love someone you want all the best for this person and I love you, T.K"

"You also harm yourself for the person you love" T.K said.

"And what if I don't want you to harm yourself for me?" I asked.

"I'm not really asking you, Yolei" he said "I love you" then we started kissing again.

'T.K, yeah, I think now I'm lucky' I thought to myself.

Kari's POV

It was just awesome. I was lying in Ken's bed and Ken was lying next to me. It was a wonderful night and I wish every night could be like that.

"Ken, you are so awesome, it was so great" I said.

"Am I better than T.K?" He asked.

"You bet! T.K is just a baby" I said "Can you give me a cigarette?"

"I stopped smoking, but just for you I bought these" Ken said and gave me a cigarette and a lighter.

"Really? You are wonderful, there is no man like you" I said and lit up the cigarette. I smoke very rarely and usually I do it after having sex and this was the case.

"You are very mysterious woman" Ken said "I really don't understand you"

"Mysterious? Is it a compliment? Because I like it" I said and took a drag off my cigarette.

"A sort of" Ken said "Why are you staying with T.K? You told me thousands of times that you don't like him and that he is a baby and naive" I really didn't like the way it going.

"Why are you always speaking of T.K if you know what I really think about him?" I asked.

"It really bothers me that we are hiding from everyone" Ken said "And I think that if you are still with T.K so he is not just a baby for you"

"So you wanna know all the secrets of your mysterious woman?" I asked and kissed Ken

"I will be really glad to know at least one of them" Ken said

"T.K is a good guy, but he doesn't know anything about the life yet. He is funny. He thinks he is going to get. He is such a jerk" I said, took a drag of my cigarette and blew smoke.

Ken laughed "So this is how you are…" He said and kissed me.

"Yeah, do you like me?" I asked.

"I think you are awesome" Ken said.

"Better than Yolei?" I asked and Ken laughed.

"What? What is so funny?" I asked "If you ask me about T.K, why I can't ask you about Yolei" I took one last drag of my cigarette and put it out in the trash can next to the bed.

"I just can't believe you are asking something like that" Ken said "Just look at Yolei! She is nothing like you. You really needn't bother about her"

"You are right, just like you don't need to bother about T.K. I mean Yolei is probably with T.K right now" I said and this was my mistake. This caused Ken to get up and sit in his bed.

"What?" He said shocked "T.K is with Yolei?"

"Yeah, so what? This only mean we shouldn't be jealous because of them anymore" I tried to calm Ken down. I really didn't know why he became so furious.

"I'm really going to kick his ass" Ken said "I won't let that wimp hurt Yolei's feelings"

"But you said you have no feelings for Yolei" I said angrily.

"He mustn't treat her like rubbish and if he does he is going to pay for this" Ken said.

"I don't understand why you even care about her. You said that you don't love her anymore" I said.

"Kari, don't make yourself naive, I know that you are far away from that" Ken said "I just won't let Yolei get hurt"

"You still love her! You acted jealous because you think I love T.K, but you still love Yolei yourself" I shouted at him "Ken, this is just disgusting"

"Think whatever you want, Kari, but I think that the ones who act disgusting are you and T.K" Ken said. And that's how my wonderful night became a nightmare. Me and my big mouth. Why should I tell Ken about T.K and Yolei? But how could I know that he'll react that way? I was sure that he got over Yolei and doesn't care about her. That stupid and ugly Yolei! Why she suddenly became so lucky? T.K left me to pick her up, Ken got his mind off me just because I told him that she is with T.K and even Davis, Davis who once was ready to jump off a cliff because of me cares about her. What the hell is going on?

"Ken, let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow" I said.

"You are right, Kari, tomorrow is going to be a hard day" Ken said "Good night, Kari, sorry if I hurt your feelings" He kissed me.

"Good night, Ken" I said. Such a stupid guy! At least he is good in bed.

Yolei's POV

I fell asleep on T.K's shoulder, feeling his warmth. I knew this night belongs to us no matter what is going to happen next. I was sick but I felt so better with T.K with me. T.K said he was going to stay with me the whole night. I'm so worried for him to get sick, but still want him so much to stay with me. Maybe I just want him to be sick and lay next to me until we both recover. What selfishness! I'm not really like that. It doesn't matter even if I recover tomorrow, I'll still be sick. My illness has a name – Takeru Takaishi. I love him.


	5. Let the Heart Decide

_**Let The Heart Decide…**_

Sora's POV

I put a huge amount of make up to cover the bruises on my face. Tai has already noticed the bruise on my arm, but I avoided the subject. No one should know. Shinji is going to kill me if anyone knows.

I finished putting the make up on my face and was about to go to the college.

"Where are you going?" I heard Shinji shouting.

"To the college, honey" I answered quickly and scared.

"I'll drive you" He said.

We sit in his car and I feel so scared, I hope he won't hit me now and spoil my make up. We had a huge fight yesterday. Shinji thought again I cheated on him just because I was at Tai's home and he hit me. I still feel the pain from his hits.

Shinji wasn't always like that. Actually when I met him, he was very gentle. It happened about a week after Matt and I broke up. Shinji came to our college. He was a trainee teacher. He was smart, handsome and cool, just everything the girl needs.

FLASHBACK

After the lesson ended I came to Shinji.

"Mr Hirogawa?" I said.

"Yes, Takenouchi" He said.

"There is something I didn't understand and it's kinda difficult, can you explain that again?" I asked.

"Well, if you have enough free time to stay after school then I'll gladly explain this to you" He said.

END FLASHBACK

We met almost everyday and became good friends and then he said "You don't really find the material difficult, do you?" and I said "Of course I do" and we laughed. Then I said "I love you" and we kissed. Every day I felt that I'm falling in love with him more and more and finally he suggested me I'd move in with him. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

Only after I moved in with him, I realize what mistake I made. Shinji was a mad man. He watched all my steps and became jealous even a boy passed next to me even without looking at me. Sometimes he even locked me in our home. He forced me to sleep with him even I don't want it. He got angry a lot without an apparent reason and when he is angry or jealous, he hits me. I wish I could tell about this to somebody, but Shinji threatens me if I tell someone about what he does, he'll kill me and I'm so scared. I even tried to avoid all my friends, but they feel that something is wrong with me, especially Tai. He starts suspecting something is happening with me, but I really must hide everything from him.

"So are you going to that Kamiya boy's place today again?" Shinji asked.

"No, I told him that today I can't" I said.

"That's my good girl" Shinji said and stopped the car "Well, I guess I'll see you today" He kissed me.

"I love you when you are with me and I really hate when you are not" He said.

"See you later, Shinji" I said quickly and got from the car. I walked towards the college and there I saw Tai.

"Hey, Sora" He called me "How are you today? You look tired"

I looked back. Shinji's car was still there. He is watching me.

"I'm really fine, Tai" I said "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later" I immediately rushed into the college building. What the hell I'm doing? Of course Tai is going to suspect something is going on. Well, it's better than Shinji will see me talking to Tai.

Davis' POV

I sat in the class and thought. Yesterday Yolei threw me out of T.K's home just when I was about to kick his ass. Yolei is so naive, I really must protect her from T.K, Kari and their stupid game. But how can I convince her that T.K is not a good person and he is only uses her to complete his task when she is so in love with him? Of course I can wait until he dumps her and then she is going to come to me and cry saying "Davis, you were right" but I really don't want that to happen.

Suddenly I got an idea; if you can't beat them, join them. I'm going to tell Kari I want to play this game, too and then she'll tell me all their secrets and I'll record them and let Yolei hear and then she'll know who T.K really is. Yeah, this is a great idea.

The bell rang and I went out the class. Kari is probably already outside. I haven't seen her going out the class.

"Hey, Davis" I suddenly heard it was Kari. I quickly push the record button on my cell phone.

"Hello, Kari, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but you look sad, has something happened?" Kari asked.

"Not really" I said. We went out the school building.

"You are lying, I see it on you" Kari said "I really know what you need right now"

"Oh, really? You think you can read my face?" I said "So tell me what I want right now"

"I don't know what you want, but I know you need some entertainment" Kari said "Which I can give you" she tried to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"Kari, please don't" I said.

"Why not? I think you are great and it's hard for me to see you sad" Kari said. She is such a fake. I guess T.K gave her a task to seduce me again. Well, this time she is definitely going to fail.

"Kari, I have a better idea" I said "I want to play this game, too"

"What game? What are you talking about?" Kari asked shocked. Yeah, she is shocked because I know about this game, but she is a good actress.

"Your game of love, I really don't know how you call it" I said.

"Game of love? Is it a new game? I wanna play it with you, so tell me how to play it" Kari said.

"You are already playing it" I said "the game in which you seduced Ken, me, Izzy and I don't know who else and T.K seduced Yolei, I wanna play it, too"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kari said "Davis you are really hurting me now" She tried to hug me.

"Kari, stop it. I really wanna play, so give me task now" I said and she finally gave up.

"Okay, Davis, I guess I failed my task now" Kari said angrily "I need to tell T.K to give me another task now"

"So I really was your victim, I knew it" I said.

"Davis, how did you know about the game?" Kari asked.

"So I guess I'm not stupid like everybody thinks, I hear you and T.K talking about it all the time" I said "Well, what do I need to do?"

"Well, first of all it is called the seduction game. I give you a task to seduce a girl and then you tell me how it was and then you can give me tasks, too" Kari said "I'm so happy you are playing know, T.K is so boring, he got stuck on Yolei for too much time"

"Okay, but do you tell me too about how everything is going with your seduction?" I asked.

"You'll hear even more than that, we meet and tell each other everything and I mean all our secrets" Kari said "But first, you need to seduce a girl, even without dumping her"

"Fine, that's why I wanna play this game" I said.

"I give you a task to seduce Debra" Kari said.

"Debra? The Irish girl?" I asked.

"Yes, why is she too hard for you?" Kari said "I can give you Junko, too just because I love you so much"

'What this Kari thinks to herself? That I can't seduce a girl that is not a slut like Junko' I thought.

"Junko? No way! I'm taking Debra" I said.

"That's the Davis I like" Kari said.

I recorded everything Kari said and Kari told about the game and even a bit about T.K seducing Yolei, but I fear this is not enough and I have now to seduce Debra to hear more about it. Wait! I don't have to do it, maybe I can convince Debra to help me and then invent a story. Wow! I'm genius. Yolei is going to know the truth for sure now.

T.K's POV

I was standing behind the school building and smoked a cigarette after a cigarette. It always has been the place where I hid from the teachers and only my friends knew about this place. I mean the ones who used to be my friends before too. It was good to come here and clear my mind.

Taking another drag of my cigarette I thought about what is going on now. On the one hand there is Kari and she is very hot there is no man who can say her no, but she is not a good girl and she wants me to do evil things and only then she'll be mine, besides she doesn't really love me. On the other hand, there is Yolei, who really loves me and care about me, but I'm lying to her and hurting her. I really must stop the game, I have to, but I'm still so afraid to lose Kari.

"T.K?" I heard someone. I hoped it is not one of the teachers. I turned to the person and it was Ken.

"Ken! What bring you here?" I asked him smiling.

"I need to talk to you, you really must stop what you are doing" Ken said. I looked at my almost finished cigarette.

"I know, but I'm one of those addicted people who'd better die from lung cancer rather than quit smoking" I said, took one last drag of my cigarette and lit up a new one.

"I'm not talking about smoking" Ken said angrily "I'm talking about Yolei, please stop your game"

Oh, great, first, Davis and now Ken. Well, Davis hears me and Kari all the time, but how the hell Ken knows?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and took a drag off my cigarette.

"Don't act like an innocent little lamb, I know who you really are" Ken said "Stop the game before it is too late"

Who the hell told him about me and Yolei? Davis? Or maybe Kari? How could she? I never knew she was such a bitch.

"Ken, why are you coming here and threatening me when you don't really know anything?" I asked. I took a drag of my cigarette and blew smoke at him.

Ken laughed "I know what you are doing, T.K, and I won't let you hurt Yolei" He said.

"I see you still care about her…" I said "But what can you really do to stop me?"

"You little…" Ken got angry.

"You should've never let her go, if you care about her so much" I said "Don't worry, she is very happy with me" now Ken was extremely angry.

"You are such a fool! After you hurt Yolei, you are going to get hurt by yourself" Ken said "Now you win, but you are still a loser and Kari doesn't love you"

I took a long drag off my cigarette and blew smoke at Ken again "It's nothing new" I laughed "I see you met her lately. If you think that she loves you, you are a fool and not me" This caused Ken to hush.

"Don't believe all what she says to you" I said, took one last drag of my cigarette and threw the butt on the ground "She just thinks you are good in bed" I guess Ken was shocked to hear all this.

"You jerk, she is going to hurt you just like she hurts everyone" Ken said.

"Somehow I don't really care" I took out another cigarette and lit it up. I realized that I smoked more than a half of the pack, I guess my mother is right.

"Because you are just like her, you only want to have fun with your fucking game" Ken said "Just keep Yolei out of this. She is not your doll"

"Ken, you are really not better than me" I said "You still want to go and sleep with Kari no matter what I told you, right?"

Ken now was extremely furious I guess it was true.

"I'm going to tell her everything about you and your game, if you don't stop playing it" Ken said angrily. I blew smoke in his face again.

"You are wasting your time, Ken, really you'd better go to school" I said "Yolei is not going to believe you, Davis has already tried to tell her"

"We'll see that, T.K Takaishi" Ken said and then he finally left. This conversation with Ken made me so tired and finally I could enjoy my smoke before the break is over. Ken is right. I really have to decide what is more important for me; being with Kari or… Yolei, she is my friend, my good friend, she loves me and cares about me…

The bell ring and I haven't finished my cigarette yet. Never mind, I'll finish it, nothing is going to happen if I'm late for class. It's so good that the break is not too long, if it was I could smoke even more than I do now. Yeah, killing myself is better than dealing with the problem.

After the school day was over I went out the school get and opened my cigarette pack. There was only one cigarette left. It's so good my mother bought cigarettes for me yesterday. I really started smoking too much. I lit up my last cigarette. I was standing there and smoking and suddenly I couldn't see anything, I felt hands on my eyes.

"Kari, I know it is you" I said and she removed her hands from my eyes.

"Teek, it's so good to see you" Kari said "Yesterday, you just rushed away from the club, and I expected you to tell me immediately what happened yesterday"

"You know, Yolei was waiting for me in the rain and I came to pick her up" I said.

"No, I mean what happened between you and her after that" Kari said "Please tell me, I'm hungry for a good story about you two"

I think I finally made my choice. "No, Kari, I don't think I have to tell you anything about me and Yolei" I said.

"Come on, Teek! It's just a game" Kari said.

"Well, it stopped being a game for me" I said, took a long drag off my cigarette and blew smoke.

"What? Teek, are you serious?" Kari asked shocked.

"Yeah, Kari, this game is over" I said and started heading to my home, leaving Kari alone.


	6. Saving Her

_**Saving her…**_

Kari's POV

I was shocked with T.K's behavior. Since when he refusing to tell me what is going on with him and Yolei? It is my fucking game; I have to know anything about it. What's wrong with him? And what did he mean by saying that this stopped being a game for him and that the game is over? Well, fine then he can only dream about me.

Besides, now I have Davis, who plays the seduction game with me. Davis is very fun and he is such a womanizer, so playing with him will be such a pleasure. I hope I'm not wrong about him and he really wants to play the game and complete all the tasks I give him. Oh… that's going to be fun!

However, I was still worried about T.K, something is wrong with him. I looked at the ground where T.K stood just a minute ago. There was his empty pack of cigarettes. I can swear he brought a new one today, did he smoke it all? He really smokes too much lately, something must be wrong. Is it happening because of the game? I really have to talk to Mimi about it.

I headed to Mimi's home. She was living with Joe since they got married. I knocked on then door and Mimi opened it. Her stomach got bigger, I saw she was pregnant. It's so hard to see Mimi like that. She has changed so much since she told me about the game in the first time.

"Hello, Kari, great to see you, how are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm fine, Mimi, what about you? Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"Yep, about 7 month" Mimi said.

"Didn't you want to be a model or an actress?" I asked "Now you'll have always to be with your child"

"Yeah, I wanted, but I'm happy that everything happened the way it did" Mimi said "Joe is awesome and I love him and I'm happy to dedicate myself to our child" She stroked her stomach.

"Well, I want to study first and get a profession and then maybe I'll get married" I said.

"I didn't say I won't do it, but now I just want to be with Joe and our child" Mimi said.

"Mimi, I wanted to ask you about the game" I said.

"Kari, stop playing it before it's too late. I was a stupid girl, so I played it, but people got hurt because of me and I didn't realize that" Mimi said.

"Mimi, you said it is fun and it really is, I just have some difficulty now" I said "I got T.K to play this game with me and I gave him a task to seduce Yolei. Everything was fine in the beginning; he seduced her and told me everything about it. However, lately he started acting strangely"

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"He got stuck on her, but I don't really mind it" I said "Yesterday, he forgot to pick her up as he promised and rushed to do it since she was waiting in the rain and today he refused to tell me what happened between them and even said that it stopped being a game for him"

"Uhhh…" Mimi said wondering.

"Mimi, I'm really worried about him. He also brought a new pack of cigarettes to the school today and smoked it all" I said and Mimi laughed.

"Our little T.K smokes just like his father, I guess it's too late to tell Joe to explain T.K how smoking is bad for him" Mimi said "I guess, he is going through hard times and he is stressed, that's why he smokes that much and as for his behavior toward you and the game…"

"What? Tell me, I have to know it" I said.

"I've already told you. You don't know where the love is going to find you" Mimi said "Luckily it didn't happen to you, but I think it did happen to T.K"

"What? T.K fell in love with Yolei?" I said shocked.

"I'm afraid so" Mimi said.

"But how is it possible? She is a nerd and ugly and stupid" I said "I was sure he is in love with me"

"Kari, you remember me the way I was when I played the game" Mimi said "Could you ever think that I'll fall for someone like Joe?"

Yolei's POV

I was here, T.K's home, alone the whole day. I feel much better, but I'm lonely, I want T.K to be with me. He will be back very soon. I want to feel the touch of his hands and his lips.

I heard the door opening. My heart started beating fast. I'm going to see him now. I heard his steps; he was going to my room. I turned my head and he stood there.

"Yolei…how was your day?" He asked.

"T.K, you finally back, I missed you so much" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Yolei, your fever went down, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Lonely, I'm really lonely without you" I said.

"Don't worry, now I'm with you" T.K said.

"I love you, T.K" I said and we kissed. Kissing him, I felt a very strong tobacco taste in his mouth; it was much stronger than usual. I guess he smoked more than he usually does at school.

"Tell me the truth, how much cigarettes you smoked today at school?" I asked him.

"About five or six" He said.

"And if you tell me honestly…" I said.

"Maybe ten or eleven" He said laughing "This might be a lot for you, but it's a very few for me"

"You are still lying, show me your package" I said and he blushed.

"The problem is that…I don't have it" T.K said "Sorry, Yolei"

I was shocked "So you smoked the whole package? My poor thing, I guess something bothers you" I stroked his cheek.

"No, I'm just too addicted, but I really love you, Yolei" T.K said "I realized today anew how much I love you, will you accept me as I am?"

I felt myself like crying. This is kind of love that all these stupid love books were talking about. I always wanted to be like those stupid heroines who wait for their true love and find their prince in the end. This is what happening to me now.

"Yes, T.K, yes" I said "I love you" And we kissed again.

Tai's POV

I was sitting with Matt and Izzy in the bar. We usually were drinking when Matt broke up with his girlfriend and that was the case. Matt was a born heartbreaker, but I think he started exaggerating; I mean he changes girls like socks. He started doing it since he and Sora broke up and he also started drinking a lot.

"Bring me another double whiskey!" Matt shouted to the barmen after drinking the whole glass of whiskey in one gulp "Girls are so stupid"

"Then why do you keep going out with them?" Izzy asked.

"Because I never learn my lesson" Matt said "Once I considered becoming a gay, but in second thought my life would be so boring that way"

"Matt, I can't believe you could even think of that" I said.

"You are right, Tai, but sometimes I get so bored with those girls" Matt said and drank his whiskey "Do you have cigarettes?"

"Yuck, I'd never touch this shit" Izzy said.

"And I stopped smoking three month ago" I said.

"Good for you" Matt said "Where is T.K when I need him?"

"Matt, what kind of brother you are? You should have told T.K not to take example from you" Izzy said "Now he smokes more than your father"

"I know, Izzy, but it's not like he started because I smoke" Matt said "and it's not like he'll listen to me if I tell him to quit"

"Does he have a girlfriend now?" I asked, I wanted to make sure that Kari is really with him. I noticed that Kari was changing boyfriends very quickly and I was suspicious.

"Do you think I know? Maybe he does, but he doesn't change them like I do" Matt said.

"Doesn't he with Kari?" I asked.

"Kari? I hope not. I'm sorry to say that, but your sister is a bitch" Matt said and Izzy nodded as he agreed with him "My brother deserves a better girl"

"Hey, don't speak like that of Kari" I said angrily.

"Tai, this is true, she seduced me" Matt said "And she dumped me, how dares she"

"Yeah, she did all that to me, too" Izzy said.

I was shocked hearing all that about Kari, that's what Kari was busy with? And that's why Kari was acting strangely? And where the fuck she was last night? She told me she goes to her friend's house. I really have to speak with her and make her stop all that.

"Thanks guys you informed me about that" I said.

"You welcome, I'm pretty sure you'd do the same if you knew T.K acts like that" Matt said "Suddenly I feel lonely, I want a girl"

"You've just broke up with your girlfriend" Izzy said.

"Girlfriend is a trouble, I want a girl for one night" Matt said "By the way, is anyone of you has a girlfriend?"

"Not me" Izzy said.

"Yeah, Yeah" Matt said.

"What? I really don't have a girlfriend" Izzy said.

"Izzy, I saw you with a really hot blond" Matt said.

"You mean Sachiko? She is a slut" Izzy said.

"Sluts can be good sometimes" Matt said "what about you, Tai?'

"Me? I don't have a girlfriend" I said.

"But you like some girl" Matt said. I didn't say a thing.

"Weren't you supposed to study with Sora instead of sitting here with us?" Matt asked.

"I was, but Sora couldn't meet me today" I said "Don't you think that Sora has been acting strangely lately?"

"She is not acting strangely, she is strange" Matt said and laughed.

"Matt, stop it" I said "I think she might be in trouble. I noticed she started avoiding us lately"

"Come on, Tai! Sora is the happiest person in the world. She is with the one she loves and loves her" Izzy said "She avoids us, just because we are not interesting enough for her"

"Yeah, we are not smart as that Shinji, that's why she doesn't want to be with us" Matt said.

I could believe their words. How can they be so careless? It doesn't matter that Sora is with that guy. After all she is our friend. How can they think so, Sora really might be in trouble.

"Guys, I think you are wrong and actually Sora is really unhappy. We have to help her" I said.

"Tai, stop talking about Sora, are you in love with her or what?" Matt said.

I really don't care what they say. I'm definitely going to try to help Sora.

Davis' POV

I sat in my room, hesitating to call Debra. Debra was an Irish girl who came from Ireland to our school in the middle of the year. She was very beautiful and all the boys immediately fell for her, but she rejected every one of them. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know about my existence, but I have to convince her to help me. I must save Yolei and I can do it only if I seduce Debra, or maybe make Debra pretend that I seduced her. I finally started dialing Debra's number.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Debra, it that you?" I said.

"Yes, who are you?" Debra said.

"It's Davis" I said.

"Who?" She said, I knew she doesn't know about my existence.

"It's Davis from your class" I said.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" She asked.

"I know we don't speak much, but I really need to meet you now" I said.

"Oh, boys had so many ways to ask me out, but I have to say this is the strangest, I mean, over the phone?" Debra said "Well, I agree. Where do you want to go?"

"Debra, it's not really what you think. I just really need to meet you" I said.

Debra laughed "I see you are really desperate, wanna come to my place?"

"Okay, Debra, where do you live?" I said.

"Okay, write…" She told me the address.

"Thanks, Debra, wait for me outside and it's really not what you think" I said.

"Well, well, see you soon" Debra said and we hung up.

Now Debra might think that I like her, but I'm not like T.K or Kari, I don't wanna hurt Debra. I'll just tell her about my plan and if everything goes alright, Kari is going to tell me everything about the game and how T.K seduced Yolei. I'll record that and let Yolei hear and finally I'll save her from T.K. Yolei must know the person who pretends that he loves her. She must snap out of her dream. Dreams are good, but they are bad because they are not real.

I went out, got into my car and drove to Debra's house.


	7. I'll Do the Best that I Can

_**I'll do the best that I can…**_

Davis' POV

It was night and I drove to Debra's house and then I saw her standing outside. She was blonde, tall with beautiful blue eyes. I approached her.

"Hello, Debra, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Hello, Davis" Debra smiled to me. We entered her apartment.

"My parents are not home, so feel free to do anything you want" Debra said.

"Oh, where are they?" I asked.

"They flew to Ireland for two weeks" She said "So now I have the entire apartment for myself and my friends"

I looked at Debra, she was so beautiful and who am I? Will she agree to help me? I knew that usually girls hate each other, but they help boys sometimes. I didn't know much about Debra, maybe it could be better if I chose the task to seduce Junko, she is a slut anyway, but hey, I'm not a coward. Everything will be fine, I'll definitely make Kari tell all her secrets about the seduction game and make Yolei realize who T.K is.

"Why are you standing? Make yourself comfortable and sit" She said smiling and I sat on the sofa; it was very soft "Do you want something? A tea? A coffee? A wine? A beer? A cigarette?" She asked me.

"No thanks, Debra" I said.

"We have the best Irish beer" She said. What the hell she is trying to do? To get me drunk? She is really acting strangely.

"Okay" I said curious to taste the beer.

"You really won't regret it" She said and poured me a beer into a huge glass "Well, I'm going to take a shower, please wait for me" and then she went away.

I sat in her apartment. I drank the beer Debra poured me, it was really good, but I didn't want to drink it all. I just mustn't be drunk now. I wonder why Debra acts like that. Now maybe she wants me to wait. She thinks that I want her and I think maybe she wants me too. After all, she rejected all the guys, but agreed to meet me.

Finally Debra came back. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a pajamas. She looked very hot even like that.

"Well, here I am. Sorry to keep you waiting" She said and sat next to me on the sofa "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Debra, do you know Yolei Inoue?" I asked.

"Yolei Inoue? I think I heard of her, she is a genius first year girl in the college" Debra said.

"Yeah, she is my ex-girlfriend, but I still really care about her…" I said.

"Oh, I see where it is going. Sorry, Davis, I really can't help you" Debra said "I mean, of course I'd help you if she was my friend, but she isn't"

Great! Now Debra thinks that I'm in love with Yolei. I really started it bad. I have to choose different approach.

"No, no, you are misunderstanding me" I said "Do you know about the seduction game?"

"No, why? Do you want to seduce me?" She said in a very seducing voice.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean that's what I have to do, but I really don't want to do it" I said. Debra laughed, but she seems to be disappointed.

"At least you are honest" Debra said angrily.

"Sorry, Debra, I guess I need to tell you about it in another way" I said, feeling bad for hurting Debra's feeling.

"Kari plays a game called "The Seduction Game"; it's a game where she seduces boys and she even succeeded in seducing me once. However, she got T.K to play this game with her and gave him a task to seduce Yolei. Well, he seduced her, but Yolei is too naïve, she thinks that T.K really loves her. I've been trying to tell her a couple of times that he doesn't really love her, but she is refusing even to listen" I said.

"T.K? You mean Takeru from our class? The most excellent student in our year?" Debra asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Oh my god! I've never thought he was like that, I respected him so much" Debra said.

"I had a plan, I'll play this game with Kari and then she'll definitely trust me and tell me everything about the game and that T.K seduced Yolei, because of it and not because he loves her. I'll record her and let Yolei hear. I told Kari, I want to play the game and she gave me a task to seduce you and then she'll tell me all her secrets" I said "You don't really have to do it if you don't want to, we can just make a story, you know"

"You are really a great person, Davis, I've never seen a guy like you" Debra said "They usually want to take revenge on their ex-girlfriend, but you still care about Yolei and I definitely gonna help you, I never liked that Kari much anyway"

I was so glad hearing that from Debra.

"By the way, why do you want us to make a story, we can do it for real" Debra said and I was shocked.

"Debra, you don't have to" I said.

"Well, we already have a story; you called me and asked to meet me and then you came to my home, now tell me what do you think about me" Debra said. I decided to go on with her.

"Debra, you are very beautiful, you are the most beautiful girl in our class. I think you are amazing and… and I really like you, Debra" I said.

Debra laughed "Davis, you are so sweet, wanna stay in my house for tonight?" She asked.

"No way, Debra. I can't do it" I said.

"Say yes" Debra said.

"I'd be glad, but it'll be a bother for you" I said.

"No, it won't" Debra said and then she started to kiss me and wow! She has the softest lips I've ever tasted. But I felt bad, I really didn't want to use her, but it seems that she wants it. Maybe she really likes me.

"Now you have what to tell Kari" She said "Just a couple of days and Yolei'll know the truth"

Tai's POV

After we left the bar, I got into my car. I started driving towards Sora's house. I really didn't know what brought me there. I stopped the car by her home and I saw her. She was just standing outside and looking up in the sky. I wondered what she is doing outside so late. I got out of my car and approached her.

"Hi, Sora, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Hi, Tai. What are you doing here?" She asked. She seemed very scared.

"I just wanted to see you" I said "You know we barely talk at the college"

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, and now please go" She said.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked, I was a bit insulted.

"Tai, you'll never understand" She said and then I saw him, her boyfriend, he approached us and put his arm around Sora.

"Sora, why are you standing here? Why don't you come in?" He said "Oh, hi, Tai, good to see you"

"Good to see you too, Mr. Hirogawa" I said.

"Call me Shinji, I'm not your teacher anymore after all" He said "Wanna come in and have tea with us?"

"It's okay, Shinji, Tai was about to leave now" Sora said, and I wanted to protest but something stopped me.

"Okay, so we'll do it another time" Shinji said "It's was good to see you, please come again" then they walked into the building and I just kept watching. I knew that something was wrong. I waited for some time and then I decided to go into their building. I stood at their apartment door and listened. It was scary to hear what I've heard:

_"How many times should I tell you to stay away from that Kamiya boy?" I heard Shinji shouting._

_"But it wasn't my fault! He came here by himself" Sora cried._

_"Shut up!" Shinji yelled and slapped Sora. Sora was crying._

_"I don't want to see him near you again and if I do, you'll see the worst of me" Shinji yelled and Sora cried._

_"Now come with me" Shinji said "I said come with me!" He yelled._

I couldn't keep listening to it anymore, so I ran away from there. I knew I was acting like a coward, but in order to save Sora, I must plan how to do everything. Now is just not the time.

Now I had something else to do. I have to deal with Kari. Kari really must stop do what she is doing. I drove to my home.

"Hello, Kari, how are you?" I said immediately when I entered home.

"I'm fine, thanks Tai" She said.

"Kari, we really have to talk" I said.

"What is it, Tai?" She asked.

"Where you were last night?" I asked.

"Tai, I've told you, my friend invited me to sleep over at her house" Kari said.

"What is that friend's name?" I asked.

"Hiromi Kuroda" Kari said, I felt that she was thinking too much before she said that name and this is probably the first name that came to her mind. I knew Hiromi, she actually was a nice girl, but she and Kari wasn't such close friends to invite Kari to sleep over.

"Somehow I don't believe you. Hiromi has never been a good friend of yours. I'll call her and ask her about that" I said.

"Tai, I can believe you don't trust me" Kari said angrily "Now Hiromi is a very good friend of mine"

"So nothing wrong can happen if I call her and ask her about that" I said. Suddenly Kari became scared that I'll really do it.

"No, no, please don't do it" Kari said worried.

"Why? I just want to make sure you are telling me the truth" I said.

"Okay, Tai, I lied to you. Hiromi is not really my friend and I didn't sleepover in her house" Kari said "The thing is that… I have a boyfriend and I just thought that you won't like to know that I'm sleeping over in his house and that I'm… you know"

"Kari, you should've told me about that" I said "May I know who is that guy?"

"Well…it's…it's Ken" Kari said.

"Ken? How long have you been together?" I asked.

"For about a mouth" She said, I noticed she was hesitating.

"Is your relationship serious?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Tai? It's not like I want to marry him, it's just…" Kari said.

"Okay, Kari, let's stop it now. You really should stop doing what you are doing" I said harshly.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that. You think it's wrong that we are doing you know what" Kari said.

"I'm not talking about that" I said "Matt and Izzy told me about you"

"What? Matt and Izzy? What the hell they have to do with me?" Kari asked angrily, I knew she was just pretending not to know what I'm talking about.

"Stop it, Kari. I know you seduced both of them and then dumped them" I said "I've never thought you'd become so easy" Now Kari stopped pretending.

"Okay, you got me" Kari said "I don't think I'm easy, because I seduce guys but they'll never seduce me" then she laughed.

"I think this game is just fun, I'm having fun so why should I stop?" Kari laughed.

"Because people get hurt because of you, can't you think about something else except from the fact that you are having fun?" I said angrily.

"It won't stop me" Kari said "Why don't you join me in my game? I'm sure you are going to have fun"

"No way, Kari, I'm not like you" I said.

"I'll give you a task to seduce Sora…" She said jokingly and I wanted just to slap her, she doesn't know anything about Sora.

"Come on! Davis plays this game with me now, too" She said.

"Did you get Davis into this game?" I asked.

"He wanted to play it himself" Kari said.

"Kari, you are playing with fire and it's gonna burn you, please stop before it's too late" I said.

"Once I thought to think that you are someone, but now I see that you are just a loser, so why should I listen to you?" Kari said and walked into her room.

Davis' POV

I woke up in a huge bed. I didn't really remembered what happened yesterday. I just remembered that Debra and I just were sitting on the sofa and kissing. She also made me drink a lot of beer. I looked around and saw Debra lying beside me, I screamed out of the shock I had. This caused Debra to wake up.

"Davis, what's wrong with you? Let me sleep" Debra said.

"Debra, you…me…ehh" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Davis, nothing has happened between us yesterday, you just drank too much beer that's all" Debra said.

"Oh, thanks god" I said. I looked at the clock and it was 7:45. We gonna be late for school.

"Debra, get out of the bed, it's 7:45, we gonna be late for school" I said.

"Come on, Davis! Do you really think we are going to school today?" Debra said.

"What we are not? Come on, we should go to school" I said.

"Davis, don't you want Kari to suspect that we are together today, so we missed school?" Debra said.

"Well…it can help, but…" I said.

"So we should stay at home today" Debra said "I wanted to sleep, but since you've already woke me up, let's go to have breakfast and drink some coffee"


	8. So Here We Are

_**So Here We Are…**_

Kari's POV

It was a break in the school. I was just sitting and wondering. Tai really lectured me yesterday, He doesn't get a thing. This game is just so fun, how can it hurt me? Maybe other people may be hurt but me? I don't think so. Those damn Matt and Izzy! So Matt got hurt because I dumped him and not otherwise and Izzy… why the hell he is complaining? I gave him what no one would give, so what if it was only for a few weeks, it's a few weeks more than any other girl was with him.

Tai is such a fool. He was in love with Sora since 5th grade, but he always managed somehow to miss on her. First it was Matt who asked her out first and now she is with an older guy. I mean if you love her so much, why don't you tell her about your feelings?

I've also noticed that Davis is not at school today and Debra, too. Does it mean he is fulfilling his task perfectly? I hope so, he'll tell me about it anyway. Then I noticed T.K.

"Hey, Teek" I called and he approached me.

"Hello, Kari" He said.

"I really worry about you" I said "You've been acting strangely lately"

"I know it" He said "It is so hard, Kari"

"Why don't you tell me about it? Is it about Yolei? Tell me what happened between you and Yolei" I said, I approached him and kissed him.

"Am I a better kisser than her?" I asked.

"Kari, stop it. I think I'm falling in love with her" T.K said.

"But, Teek, it was just a game and you wasn't supposed to fall in love with her" I said "Come on, let's keep playing it" I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"Kari, stop it" He said "The break is almost over, I'm going to smoke" then he left. I can't believe he really fell in love with Yolei. What the hell is wrong with T.K, my T.K?

Yolei's POV

I return to my home. I was healthy enough now to leave T.K's house, but I still didn't go to school. T.K is going to visit me today after school and I just couldn't wait for it.

I realize that I can't live without T.K anymore. He is the guy of my life. I breathe him. He is my illness. I just can't wait to see him. My sisters laughed at me when I told them about T.K they said "Are you sure he is all serious about you? He seems like a guy who changes a girlfriend every week" I told them "He is not like that at all, you don't really know him. He loves only me"

Suddenly I heard my phone calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Yolei, it's Ken" I heard Ken's voice.

"Hi, Ken, how are you?" I said.

"I'm fine. Yolei, you know no matter what happened between us, we are still friends" Ken said.

"Yeah, that's true" I said.

"So I really must warn you about T.K, he doesn't really loves you, he just uses you to satisfy Kari" Ken said, this really made me angry.

"Ken, I don't believe it. First, Davis and now you. Why don't you get that T.K really loves me, stop speaking about him like that" I said.

"Yolei, you are wrong, Kari told me everything about it" Ken said.

"I don't wanna hear anything, Ken, please stop" I said and hung up on him. What do they really understand? They don't know anything about me and T.K.

Tai's POV

I was at college. What have I become? No one really care about what I say now. Not even Kari. I was just saying this for her good, why doesn't she understand it? I don't want her to hurt people and get hurt. Poor T.K, I think he really loves her.

I looked for Sora and then I noticed her. I was shocking to hear what I heard yesterday, her boyfriend is abusing her and she keeps standing it, why doesn't she just leave him?

"Sora!" I called for her and came to her, she seemed scared.

"Tai, please stay away from me" She said.

"But why Sora? Why are you keeping avoiding me?" I asked.

"Because you are a trouble for me, I don't want it anymore" Sora said "Tai, please understand. It's better if we wouldn't be friends" I refused to believe her words. She is saying it just because Shinji told her to stay away fro me. What Matt and Izzy said about her it's not true.

"Sora, I know you don't really mean it. Come on, I can help you" I said.

"Tai, please stop, I prefer it to be that way, I'm sorry, Tai" Sora said and ran away.

"Sora!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me or maybe ignored me. I must save Sora no matter what, even if she doesn't listen to me. She can't keep living that way with that monster.

T.K's POV

I headed to Yolei's home. Now I knew that I love Yolei and she loves me so nothing can be wrong now. Everything will be alright like I always say, but now I really mean it. Now that I decided to stop that stupid game with Kari, Yolei and I can finally be happy.

I knocked on Yolei's door and she opened it. I looked at her, she was so beautiful. How couldn't I see it before? Why was I all about Kari?

Yolei immediately jumped on me and kissed me.

"T.K, I've missed you so much" She said "Every second without you is like an eternity for me, I just can't live without you"

"I missed you, too Yolei" I said "I love you" We kissed and went to her room. I heard her sisters laughing and saying "It's Yolei's boyfriend" and stuff like that, but I didn't really care. Now nothing can get in the way of my happiness with Yolei. Nothing can be wrong.

"How was your day, my love?" Yolei asked.

"It was boring as usual" I said "I wish I could graduate and we went to the same school"

"Just wait, it's not so long" Yolei said "Besides, you are the most excellent student in your year, you really don't need to worry"

"Well, I just can't wait, I miss you so much" I said.

"Me too" She said. We started kissing again. I like the taste of her lips. Maybe Yolei is not a good kisser like Kari, but our kisses are ones of true love. I really love her. Kari is just a seducing witch, but Yolei is my princess. I hope she likes kissing me as well. I think she hates the taste of the cigarettes in my mouth, but I just can't stop smoking, I'm addicted and I like it too much. But if she didn't said a thing maybe it's not so bad to kiss me after all.

Suddenly we fell on her bed and I looked into her eyes.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to" I said.

"I want it, T.K" She whispered and everything was just great. Feeling her body beside me is the best feeling ever.

Davis' POV

I left Debra's house and felt very satisfied. Now that Debra and I made a story (that was actually a bit true), Kari is going to trust me and tell me all the secrets about her seduction game.

On the next day I went to school and when the bell ring to announce the start of the break I immediately went to Kari.

"Hello, Kari, how are you?" I said.

"Hello, Davis, good to see you, I haven't seen you yesterday" Kari said.

"Well, I…" I said.

"Actually, Debra wasn't at school yesterday too" Kari said.

"Well, Kari you got me" I said "Debra and I decided to stay home and spend time together"

"Oh, I see you are fulfilling your task perfectly" Kari said "Tell about how everything happened"

I told Kari everything from the part when I called Debra and got to her home until I left yesterday.

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed" Kari said "Here is your prize" Kari tried to kiss me.

"Kari, I don't really need it, I'm not T.K" I said "I want something else"

"I'm sorry, I just used to give that to T.K" Kari said "What do you want, Davis? You know after you seduced that stupid girl I can give you anything you want"

"I want to know your secrets, Kari" I said, even I knew I shouldn't be so direct.

"Oh, you are so tough from the very beginning, I see why Debra liked you" Kari said "Well, I promised you. What do you want to know?"

"How the idea of the game came to your mind?" I asked "You are just genius"

Kari started laughing and I pushed the record button on my cell phone "The seduction game wasn't my idea. Mimi used to play it with her friends when she was in school and she got me into it" Kari said "of course I disliked it at first, but then I totally got hooked into it. She gave me a task to seduce Ken, however when I came to her to get my points she told me she won't be playing this game anymore and that she is getting married to Joe"

"Oh, but you didn't stop playing the game" I said.

"Of course no, I made tasks for myself and seduced guys. That time I seduced you too and then you and Yolei broke up" Kari said.

"Now I realize it" I said, suddenly I was filled with anger, but I tried not to show it.

"Well, but I got bored and wanted a partner for the game, so I decided to get T.K to play the game. I knew how he is in love with me and would do anything for me" Kari said "So I told him that we'll spend more time together if he plays the game with me and he agreed. Then I gave him a task to seduce Yolei. First, he did it very well this stupid Yolei was totally into him, of course he'll do it to get me, but now he just got stuck on her. Luckily I have you to play the game with me"

I recorded everything Kari said. Now I got what I wanted. Now all I have to do is to let Yolei listen to my recording and she'll know the truth. I gonna save her from T.K's lies.

"Wanna give me a task? Or want a new task?" Kari asked.

"Well, I think we'll talk about this later, Kari. See you later" I said and left.


	9. I Know the Truth Now

_**I know the truth now…**_

Tai's POV

Today I decided to try to speak to Sora again and finally I've found her.

"Hello, Sora" I said.

"Tai, I think I've told you to stay away from me, I don't want to be friends with you anymore. You are boring and immature" Sora said.

I put my hand on Sora's cheek. "I refuse to believe you, Sora" I said "Why do you do that to yourself?"

Sora pushed my hand away. "Stop it Tai, you are really bothering me" She said.

"Sora, please don't push me, I really want to help you" I said "It's all about Shinji, right? He doesn't want us to be friends?

Sora started crying "No, it's not true, Shinji loves me and he knows what is good for" as she cried her tears made her make up run down her face, showing a bruise on her face "He loves me" she said again.

I touched her face to wipe off her tears "If he loved you, he wouldn't do this to you" I said "Sora, that day I was at your house I overheard everything said to you"

"What? How dare you? I told you to leave" Sora said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't" I said "But, Sora, why do you stay with him if he abuses you?"

"Because I'm scared" She said "He told me that he'd kill me if I even think about leaving him and he'd also kill me if I tell someone about him. I'm so scared now that you know"

"I'll help you, Sora, everything must be stop now" I said "Today you are leaving Shinji's house"

"But where can I go? I can go to my parents' place, but this is the first place Shinji is going to search for me" Sora said.

I thought for a little bit "You can hide in a hotel, I don't think Shinji would search for you in all the hotels in the city" I said.

"Thanks, Tai, you are a real friend" Sora said and we hugged.

"So is Shinji home now?" I asked.

"No, he is at work, why?" Sora said.

"So let's go now and take your things, we don't have so much time" I said.

"What? Leaving the college?" Sora said.

"We have no other choice, Shinji might be home when the college ends" I said.

"Alright, thanks Tai" Sora said and then we got into my car and drove to Shinji's home, Sora's ex-home.

Davis' POV

I walked to Yolei's place after the school ended. I had now all the evidence that T.K is a bad person and he is using Yolei in the game to satisfy Kari. Finally Yolei is going to believe me. I knock on her door and she opened it.

"Hello, Davis, how are you?" She asked. She seemed very happy. She was in love. I hated that I have to ruin her happiness and her dream of perfect love, with that blonde nerd cigarette smoker jerk that is in love with that bitch Kari. However, I better save her before he hurts her. That jerk! Damn, I hate him.

"Hello, Yolei, you look really good" I said.

"Thanks" She smiled, now I realized what I liked so much about her, she is just awesome.

"I came here to show you something" I said "It's about T.K"

"If you came here to speak ill about T.K, please leave now" Yolei said "I don't want to hear anything"

It's just unbelievable how she is in love with him "Okay, Yolei, I'm not asking you to believe what I say, just please listen to this" I said and turned on what I recorded earlier:

" _'The seduction game wasn't my idea. Mimi used to play it with her friends when she was in school and she got me into it. Of course I disliked it at first, but then I totally got hooked into it. She gave me a task to seduce Ken, however when I came to her to get my points she told me she won't be playing this game anymore and that she is getting married to Joe' "_

"Who is saying this? Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Exactly" I said and stopped the record, since Yolei started talking.

"But what has that so called seduction game has to do with me? Or T.K?" Yolei asked.

"Keep listening" I said and turn on the record again.

" '_Oh, but you didn't stop playing the game' It was me._

_'Of course no, I made tasks for myself and seduced guys. That time I seduced you too and then you and Yolei broke up' It was Kari. " _

Yolei stopped me again "So she made you cheat on me because of this stupid game? Davis you are a jerk, how could you believe her?"

"I'm sorry, Yolei, I know I was a jerk" I said "But T.K is not better than me, he is worse, keep listening"

"No, please leave now, I think I've heard enough" Yolei said.

"No, I won't leave until you hear what I wanted you to hear" I said.

"Fine, but do it quickly, T.K is about to come any moment" Yolei said.

I turned on the record again:

" '_Now I realize it_' _it was me._

_'Well, but I got bored and wanted a partner for the game, so I decided to get T.K to play the game. I knew how he is in love with me and would do anything for me. So I told him that we'll spend more time together if he plays the game with me and he agreed. Then I gave him a task to seduce Yolei. First, he did it very well this stupid Yolei was totally into him, of course he'll do it to get me, but now he just got stuck on her. Luckily I have you to play the game with me' it was Kari. " _

As Yolei heard the last things Kari said, I saw that tears came to her eyes. She leaned on me and started hitting me.

"It's not true, you are lying, you are lying. You made all this up just to separate me from T.K" Yolei cried.

I hugged her "I wish I really made this up, but I played this game with Kari myself to made her tell me all that, she really doesn't have a reason to lie to me" I said.

"Why? Why is it happening to me? It's not fair" Yolei cried "Why am I that ugly so guys wanted only to hurt me?"

"Yolei, stop it, you are not ugly and nothing is your fault, everything happened because of Kari" I said, I wish I haven't said this.

"Kari! It's all about her. She is the beautiful one and all the boys are in love with her, her not me" Yolei cried.

"You are much better than her" I said "Now you have to be strong"

She let go of me "You are right, T.K is about to come every moment, can you send this recording to me? I'll show him what it to insult me like that is" Yolei said.

"This is the Yolei I know and love" I said "Sure I'll send this to you" I sent the recording to her phone.

"Thanks Davis, for opening my eyes" Yolei said.

"Please take care" I said, touched her shoulder and then left. Finally I did what I had to do. Yolei knows the truth now. The game is finally over.

Yolei's POV

I can't believe this is happening to me. My heart is broken. Everything happened between me and T.K was a huge lie. How could he do this to me? After all, I was his friend. It's all me, me. I have no luck with boys. I don't deserve to be loved. I'm cursed. No one can love me.

"Everything will be alright" that what he used to say. Now I know what he meant. He will be alright after I know the truth. I will be alright after he dumps me. We both we will alright and forget about what happened. Kari will be alright, no, she'll be satisfied since T.K dumped me like he should've done according to her game. He is not stuck on me anymore.

Kari. It is always her. Boys have always looked at her and not me. I was her friend but she made Davis cheat on me and now T.K to seduce me. Why does she hate me so much? I don't think I deserve it.

I heard a knock on the door. It's T.K. I don't want to open the door. I don't want to see him, but I have to put an end to all that now. I washed my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. He mustn't see I was crying. He doesn't deserve my tears.

I opened the door. "Hello, my love" T.K said and tried to hug me and kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Is something wrong, my love? You look sad" He said. He is like that, a little lamb, who pretends he doesn't know anything, everybody talks about it. Damn! I feel like slapping him now.

"You should know it better than me" I said.

"What? What's happened? You act really strange. You scare me" T.K said.

"Please stop pretending" I said "Here, listen to this" I turned on the record:

" '_… So I decided to get T.K to play the game. I knew how he is in love with me and would do anything for me. So I told him that we'll spend more time together if he plays the game with me and he agreed. Then I gave him a task to seduce Yolei. First, he did it very well this stupid Yolei was totally into him, of course he'll do it to get me, but now he just got stuck on her. Luckily I have you to play the game with me' " _

I turned off the record, I saw T.K was shocked.

"How can you explain this?" I asked.

"Yolei, who did record this? Davis? " T.K asked.

"It doesn't matter who, what's matter is that you were lying to me all this time and that you never loved me. You were just playing some stupid game with Kari, because you are so in love with her and you are ready to do the lowest things for her" I said "But we were friends, how could you do this to me?"

"Yolei, it is true that it started as a game, but I really fell in love with you, you must believe me" T.K said.

"Get out, I don't want to see you again" I shouted.

"Yolei, please listen to me" T.K said.

"Please, go, I can't stand it any more" I turned my back to him.

"Yolei, I'm really sorry" He said and then left.

I started crying again. Why, T.K, why? Was Kari really worth it? You are just like her. No, you are worse. Kari knows that she is an evil bitch, but you are just a little lamb. Oh why I couldn't say all this to him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and went to the only person I can talk now – my childhood friend Cody.

T.K's POV

I left Yolei's apartment to go back to mine. How could the things go like that? Who the hell recorded Kari saying this? Davis? Ken?

"… '_ Luckily I have you to play the game with me' "_

This is what she is saying in the end. So that person plays the game with Kari and cares about Yolei. It's probably not Ken, since Ken is not in our school. I think it's Davis. Why did he do this to me? I've never thought he hated me so much. And Kari, why would she tell Davis such things? Why? I'm ruined now. I've lost the girl I love. I wish I've never played this stupid game with Kari. Yolei and I were still friends, just friends, but none of us would be hurt. But I love her, I really love her.

I lit up a cigarette to calm myself down. I felt like crying and couldn't stop the tears from streaming. I entered my apartment and walked immediately to the balcony, I tried to do it before my mother notices me.

"T.K, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom" I said.

"T.K, how many times I've told you not to smoke indoors?" She said angrily.

"Sorry, mom. I've just lit up the cigarette outside" I said and went to the balcony. My mother followed me.

"Couldn't you hold on until you are home in the balcony?" My mother asked.

"Usually I can, or I'll just finish the cigarette outside but not this time" I said and took a long drag off my cigarette, my sweet poison.

"Something's happened?" She asked, but I didn't answer and just kept smoking.

"Is this about Yolei?" She asked.

"She dumped me" I said and took another drag off my cigarette and then blew a stream of smoke out of my mouth.

""What? Why? How could you let her go?" My mother said, of course she'll blame it on me.

"It is really my fault. Now she'll never forgive me" I said, took a last drag off my cigarette, threw the butt out off the windows and took out my package to light up another one. I noticed I had only one cigarette left.

"No, don't do this" My mother stopped me "I know it helps you calm your nerves, but you need to learn to do it without these things"

"But mom…" I said.

"You know it was so shocking for me that you started smoking" My mother said "Matt was always a rebel, but you were such a good kid"

"Am I not a good kid right now?" I asked.

"Of course you are, but now you are mature and you make your own decisions and if you decided to smoke, then I accept that" My mother said "Sometimes you make decisions that cause you harm, but you still the one who is responsible for them"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think you know it yourself" She said and left. I think I really knew what she was talking about. I decided to play the game with Kari and to seduce Yolei, so now I've got hurt because I really fell in love with Yolei. However I'm still the one who is responsible for this and I have to accept this. Yeah, time heals wounds.

I lit up my last cigarette and decided to call Kari and ask her how she could do this to me.

"Hello, Teek" I heard Kari's voice "So you decided to tell me about you and Yolei anyway?"

"Kari, why did you do this? How could you do this to me?" I said.

"Teek, what are you talking about?" Kari asked. I took a drag off my cigarette and blew smoke.

"Why did you tell Davis everything about me seducing Yolei? Do you know he recorded you and let Yolei hear that?" I said angrily "Now she dumped me"

Kari didn't seem impressed at all. "Because, unlike you, I don't break the rules of the game. You know, the ones who play it have to tell each other their secrets and that's what I was doing" Kari said "Besides, Davis just did you a favor. You got stuck on Yolei for too much time and he just made you end this"

"Kari, don't you get what you've done?" I said angrily.

"I got you back into the game, want a new task?" Kari said.

"Shut up, you bitch" I said angrily and hung up on her. I felt like crying again. My mother is right it is neither Kari's fault nor Davis'. It is all my fault that Yolei broke up with me.


	10. Cody Can Solve This All

_**Cody can solve this all…**_

Yolei's POV

I knock nervously and quickly on Cody's door. Luckily he opened it very fast.

"Yolei? Good to see you" Cody said. I immediately hugged him and started crying.

"Cody!" I said.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" He asked. We sat on the sofa and I kept on crying into his shoulder. We might look weird now since I'm older than him, but I don't really care.

"Cody, it's just I realized today that no one loves me" I said.

"Yolei, what are you talking about? You know that I love you" Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody, that's really nice of you, but we are just good friends" I said, maybe I disappointed Cody that way, maybe Cody really loves me more than a friend, but I don't really see us more than that.

"I'm ugly and stupid and no boy can fall in love with me, all of them just want to hurt me" I cried.

"Yolei, stop saying this, it's not true" Cody said and caressed my face "You are the most beautiful girl that I know and I'm really not saying this because we are best friends"

"Do you think I'm even more beautiful than Kari?" I asked.

"You bet! How can you even compare yourself with her?" Cody asked.

"Then why all the boys like her and not me? Why all they do to me it's hurting me?" I cried.

"Because they are just stupid, they need to grow up to see who is better" Cody said "Please calm down, Yolei, they don't really deserve it"

"But it's true, it's true. Davis cheated on me with her and T.K…" I began crying harder when I said his name. T.K, T.K, why?

Cody was shocked to hear his name. "T.K? T.K was the one who hurt you? It's just unbelievable!" Cody said.

"Listen to that" I said and turned on the recording:

" '_… So I decided to get T.K to play the game. I knew how he is in love with me and would do anything for me. So I told him that we'll spend more time together if he plays the game with me and he agreed. Then I gave him a task to seduce Yolei. First, he did it very well this stupid Yolei was totally into him, of course he'll do it to get me, but now he just got stuck on her. Luckily I have you to play the game with me' "_

"What? What the hell is this? What kind of game is this?" Cody asked.

"It's something called the "seduction game". Kari plays it and seduces guys, but she just got tired of playing it alone" I said "But why the hell it had to be me?"

"T.K! I can't believe he has done that kind of think. I always thought him to be a good guy" Cody said.

"He made me feel like a princess, but he was just lying to me" I said and kept on crying. I could see that Cody was angry and he also felt betrayed, since T.K was his best friend and it was hard for him to accept that T.K has done something like that.

"I have to talk to him" Cody said.

"No, please don't do it. I don't want you to fight because of me" I said.

"I don't want to fight with him, I just want to talk to him" Cody said.

"Okay, Cody, but now please stay with me. I really need you now" I said.

"Okay, Yolei" Cody said. He hugged me and I felt very safe and calm in my best friend's arms.

Sora's POV

We arrived at the hotel. Tai decided to stay with me in case Shinji tries to search all the hotels and finds us. It is not safe for me to be alone.

"So here we are, I know it's not so luxurious like you'd probably like, but that's it" Tai said.

"It's okay, Tai" I said.

"Oh and turn off your phone, it's important" Tai said "You know, he might go to the police to tell them that you are missing and stuff and they might find you"

"That's right" I said and turned the phone off "But what if my mom calls? We haven't told her a thing"

"Oh, that's really bad" Tai said "Call her in the morning, but don't tell her where are we, you can't tell her the truth about Shinji on the phone"

"I understand, we'll meet my mom in a secret place and explain her everything" I said "You are so smart, Tai. I've never thought you were like that"

"Thanks, Sora" He said, I saw he was blushing "Okay, you take the bed and I can sleep on the sofa, it's really okay"

He was blushing and I laughed.

"No, we both can sleep on the bed" I said and now he was blushing hardly.

"No, you shouldn't bother, I'll take the sofa" He said.

"But we did it when we were kids, don't you remember it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we were kids you know" He said.

"So why not now?" I said laughing.

"We aren't kids anymore" Tai said, he was blushing so much.

"Well, then I'll take the sofa. You helped me so much, I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable" I said.

"No way! I won't let you do this" Tai said.

"Then both of us are sleeping on the bed" I said.

"Okay, if you insist" He said.

"Tai, you are so funny, you always had been like that. We never agreed on anything" I said "How I miss those days"

"You've changed so much. You were like a boy and now you are a real woman" Tai said. This made me blush.

"You really think so? Thanks, Tai" I said.

"I also miss those days when we were kids, what has really happened to them?" Tai said.

We just sat there and remember all our good days. We didn't think about Shinji or anything bad. I felt so safe with Tai. I didn't have this feeling for so long time.

T.K's POV

I was lying on my bed with my notebook in front of me and a pencil in my hand. I had a test tomorrow and I tried to forget about everything happened with Yolei and concentrate on my studies. It was my fault after all. I should've stop all this before it got too far. I really mustn't let it affect my grades.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I heard my mother opening the door.

"Oh, Cody, long times no see. Come in" I heard my mother saying. What the hell? Cody? Yolei probably has already told him everything and now he is going to lecture me how I was bad and stuff. Great! Just what I need now.

"T.K is in his room, studying for a test" My mother said.

"Okay, thanks, Ms Takaishi" Cody said and after a few seconds he was in my room.

"Hello, T.K" Cody said and I looked at him.

"Hello, Cody, how are you?" I said and kept looking in my notebook.

"Yolei has told me everything and I'm really disappointed in you. I've never thought you were like that" Cody said. I felt angry. I got tired from people telling me that what I'm doing it's wrong and I hurt Yolei so I've lost my nerve.

"Look, Cody, I know that what I did was wrong and that Yolei is really hurt and I should've stopped everything before she got to know the truth and I shouldn't have even started that game no matter what. Yeah, I know that, I know I've been a jerk" I yelled "Now that's what you wanted to hear? I am a jerk, selfish jerk. Happy now?"

Cody seemed shocked at my behavior.

"Woah, T.K, calm down" Cody said and touched my arm "I just came to talk to you, that's all. I really didn't want to blame you for anything"

I should have known it and not acted like that. Cody is Yolei's best friend, but after all he is my best friend too. Unlike Davis and Ken, maybe he'll listen to me before he judges me,

"I'm sorry, Cody. I've never meant to yell at you" I said.

"And I don't think that you are a jerk, you just were confused that's all" Cody said.

"Thanks Cody, you are the only person who understands me" I said and we hugged.

"Wanna go outside and talk? I need to buy cigarettes anyway" I said.

"Okay" Cody said.

We went outside and sat at a table nearby a kiosk.

"Do you want coffee? I'm going to buy it for myself anyway" I said.

"No thanks" Cody said.

"Maybe something else to drink?" I offered.

"Lemonade" Cody said.

"Okay" I said. I bought two packs of Pall Mall blue, my usual brand, two single Newport cigarettes I wanted to try them now because I heard they are stronger, a coffee for myself and lemonade for Cody.

I went back to Cody and set the bottle of lemonade in front of him.

"Thanks T.K" Cody said and took a sip of his lemonade.

I took a sip of my coffee and lit up one of the Newport cigarettes. I took a drag of it and really liked it.

"T.K, it's not your usual brand, is it?" Cody asked.

"No, it's not. I just need something stronger than my usual brand now" I said, took a sip of my coffee and a drag of my cigarette. It is so good to have a coffee with a cigarette.

"But it's really stinks" Cody said in disgust.

"Sorry, I really like it and it makes me feel better now" I said.

"I actually don't understand why you started smoking. Guys like you usually don't smoke. You are…" Cody said.

"A nerd?" I asked him and took a sip of my coffee.

"That's not what I wanted to say" Cody said.

"Yes, you did and it's not insulting I'm really a nerd" I said and flicked my cigarette into the ashtray "I think that studies are important"

"Okay, I just wanted to know why you started smoking" Cody said and took a sip of his lemonade.

"I don't know, I guess because I fell in love with Kari" I said and took a very long drag of my cigarette.

"Kari likes smokers?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so, but she can make any guy want to smoke" I said.

"So how it is that Davis doesn't smoke?" Cody asked.

I looked at the sky and blew the smoke up "Davis might be stronger than that. Trying to satisfy Kari and make her like you it's really frustrating" I said "You just can't handle it without cigarettes since she makes you so nervous"

Cody took a sip of his lemonade "What about Yolei?" He asked.

I almost began coughing, since I was taking a drag of my cigarette when I heard her name. I blew smoke and took a sip of my coffee "What about her?" I asked.

"How did she make you feel?" Cody asked.

"Well, she is much different than Kari" I said, took one last drag of my cigarette, blew smoke and stubbed the butt in the ashtray "She is much softer and she can love you regardless. I've never felt nervous with her"

"You are strange" Cody said and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Why?" I asked and lit up the second Newport cigarette, I saw Cody was looking in disgust when I lit it up "Sorry, Cody, I really need it now" I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's okay, I can stand it" Cody said "You are strange because you say that Kari makes you nervous and Yolei is better than her, but you still love Kari and not Yolei"

"You are right, Cody. You know, I called Kari today and she didn't even felt guilty for telling Davis everything about me and Yolei" I took a very long drag of my cigarette "In fact, she felt happy that Davis made Yolei broke up with me, since I got 'stuck on her' for too much time according to her words. She is so into the game and all she wants from me is stories about me seducing girls in exchange to her kisses" I took a sip of my coffee and another drag of my cigarette.

"No one has the right to judge you. Love makes us blind and it makes us do things that really hurt people. But we'll do it anyway. Just for the one we love" Cody said and took a sip of his lemonade "I think you should tell Yolei all this, she must know that you weren't making fun of her and you did it just because you love Kari and you thought this will made her love you back. I'm pretty sure Yolei'll understand"

"Well, once it really was like that, but now I've realized that no matter what I do,

Kari won't love me back. In fact, I don't think she can ever love anybody besides herself" I said and took a last sip of my coffee and very long drag of my cigarette "I would like to tell you something, but you'll never believe me"

"Well, you can try me, just remember that I'll be your friend no matter what" Cody said.

I decided to trust Cody. If he is still my friend after what I've done to Yolei, then I can trust him.

"I know it started as a game and it got too far, but I think I really fell in love with Yolei. I've told Kari that I'm not going to play with her anymore and I really stopped playing, but then Davis came and recorded Kari telling the whole story" I said and took a drag of my cigarette.

"Oh, poor thing, I understand how hard it was to choose and now that you've made your choice, somebody comes and ruins everything" Cody said "I think you should've told Yolei everything before Davis does it"

"Wouldn't it bring the things to the same situation?" I asked.

"Yolei could be angry, but I think it could be easier for her to forgive you, since you were honest with her" Cody said and took a last sip of his lemonade.

"I don't know. I thought Yolei would never believe Davis. I've never thought Davis to be so smart" I said and took a drag of my cigarette.

"This is also your problem, you've never appreciated him much" Cody said "and after all that, Yolei thinks that no one loves her"

"But what can I do now, Cody? You believed me, but Yolei is never going to" I said, took one last drag of my cigarette and stubbed it in the ashtray.

"I really don't know. Yolei is deeply hurt now, but I'll try to talk to her, after all she loves you, too. Just be strong" Cody said "And if you want to talk again, I'm always here for you"

"Thanks, Cody" I said "Let's go home"

Somehow now I felt much better.


	11. That Horrible and Sweet Night

_**That Horrible and Sweet Night…**_

Sora's POV

I sit at the table and drink my tea. Tai is sitting on the floor and watching soccer.

"GOAL!" He calls and raises his arms out of happiness, and then he looks at me.

"Oh, sorry" Tai said "It's just my favorite team is winning now"

I smile "It's okay, Tai. Remember I used to love soccer, too?" I said.

"Yeah, and we used to watch soccer together" Tai said.

"Oh, how I miss these days, I wish I could be a kid again" I said.

"Well, you can't be a kid again, but you still can watch soccer with me" Tai said.

I sit beside Tai and watch soccer with him. It is not interesting at all now, but I feel safe beside Tai.

"Goal!" He calls again and I call with him, we both laugh. The game ends. Tai's team won and he is very happy.

"Well, that's it, what do you think?" Tai asked.

"It was great, but it's just not the same like when we were kids" I said.

"Well, we change and nothing stays the same" Tai said "Let's go to sleep now, do you want to take the shower first?"

"No, you go first" I said.

"No, I insist, you go first" Tai said. I give up and go to take a shower, if I didn't we could argue until the morning.

I finish taking a shower and go out with only a towel around me. Tai looks at me and our eyes meet. I look down and I feel like I blush.

"Tai, it's your turn now" I said.

"Okay" Tai said, I saw he was blushing.

I put on my pajama and lie on the bed and put the blanket on me.

Tai's POV

It was so embarrassing. It was like I saw Sora naked now, but I can swear she was blushing too.

I finished taking a shower and went out, forgetting I was wearing underwear only.

Sora looked at me shocked and blushed.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

"It's okay, it's not like I've never seen you naked" Sora said naughtily and I was blushing so hard "But you've changed so much and became a real man"

I put my clothes on quickly and laid beside Sora on the bed.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw you shirtless you were a skinny child" Sora said.

"And you've become a real woman and a beautiful one" I said. I saw Sora was blushing.

"Oh, thanks, Tai" Sora said "Now let's go to sleep"

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the sofa?" I asked.

"Of course no, silly, don't you feel comfortable on the bed?" Sora asked.

"Well…" I began.

"Then, good night Tai" Sora said and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Sora" I said. I couldn't sleep with Sora beside me. I looked at her. She was really very beautiful. I want to kiss her, but I mustn't do it. She will never forgive me.

Suddenly I feel something on my chest. It's Sora's head. I really can't stop myself from caressing it. Sora is whispering something, I don't really understand it. I feel the touch of her hands on my chest. I wanted it for so long. I leaned to her and kissed her forehead, this caused Sora to wake up. We looked into each others eyes and I don't really know what happened to me. I started kissing her, but then I realized what I was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I really didn't mean to do it" I said.

"Are you scared?" Sora asked. First I didn't get what she meant.

"Of course not" I couldn't hold myself from saying this.

"I see you are scared, you've been always scared of your feelings" Sora said.

Now I see what she meant. I've been hiding my feelings and that's why Matt got Sora before me and then this jerk Shinji, but now it's my chance and I just can't miss on her, not now.

"I'm really sorry for this" I said and kissed Sora again. Surprisingly she didn't reject me and we spent the night together.

Kari's POV

I was lying in my bed but I couldn't sleep. Too bad I haven't called Ken today. We could have a real fun tonight. But would he want me now? This damn Yolei! Why the hell he cares about her? All those boys used to love only me and now they are all about her. How could this be?

First, Ken. We were having such a wonderful night and then we I told he about Yolei and he got so furious. He really cared about her not being hurt.

Next, Davis. T.K is right; Davis played this game with me just because he wanted to tell Yolei the truth about T.K. Of course he didn't a huge favor to me by separating them, but he still did it because he cares about Yolei. I bet he told that bitch Debra everything and she agreed to help.

And now, T.K. T.K, my T.K. The one who was ready to everything to make me just looking at him. The one who started smoking just because he wanted me to stop thinking he is a baby (This was actually very stupid) and the one who used to love playing the game with me and laugh with me about it, now is angry with me because Yolei broke up with him. He even called me a bitch, how dares he? It's just can't be he fell in love with Yolei, it's impossible, T.K loves only me.

Tai can't be right. This game is so fun. Maybe Davis will still play it with me. Yeah, I hope so. Being with the boys it is so fun. But why the hell I feel so lonely now? Damn it!

T.K's POV

I lied in my bed covered with blanket. I tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. I really needed sleep now since I have a test tomorrow. I just couldn't stop thinking of Yolei. Talking to Cody made feel a bit better, but it didn't made the things better. Yolei hates me now and she will never forgive me.

Suddenly I saw Kari lying beside me.

"Stop worrying, you were awesome, but every task must be left after it is completed" She said.

I turned my head, but Kari was lying on the other side too. How can it be possible?

"You really deserved your reward, so come here and taste me" Kari said "I'll tell you about your new task later, now come here, baby"

"No, get out of here, leave me alone" I shouted and sat on my bed. I look at my bed and Kari wasn't there. I touch the place I saw her and no, she is not really there. It was just a bad dream, so I was sleeping after all. It's good. I really need some sleep.

I looked at my two packs of cigarettes I bought today. I really became dependant on them. I really shouldn't smoke now, it is bad for me. Besides, I didn't really want to get out of my bed.

Yolei is probably sleeping now. I really want to go to her and tell her how I'm sorry for what I've done and that I really love her and the moments with her were the greatest moments of my life. However, she won't believe me, she'll think I did all this for Kari and nothing was true.

I wanted to cry. I wanted Yolei to come here and hug me and say "Everything will be alright, T.K, I forgive you". The thought that this is never gonna happen made me want to cry even more and I just couldn't hold myself and started crying.

Yolei's POV

I laid in my bed. I was still depressed. I saw my life as meaningless, no one really loves me. Everybody thinks that I'm ugly and stupid. I only get hurt by trying get together with a guy. I was too different with Ken, Davis cheated on me and T.K lied to me about loving me when he really wanted to spend more time with miss perfect Kari.

Cody loves me, but he is just a friend and too young for me. Cody is a good guy, he made me feel better. However, he is T.K's best friend, too so he supports him as well.

FLASHBACK

I was lying on the couch in Cody's apartment when Cody got back after he went to talk to T.K.

"Cody, so how it was?" I asked.

"The poor guy is broken" Cody said and I was shocked.

"The poor guy? He is probably put some act to make you think that he is not the bad guy is this story. I was the bad one for dumping him" I said angrily.

"No, he doesn't think you are the bad one. He just was confused because he was in love with Kari" Cody said.

"Yeah, and since he was in love with Kari, he must do such an ugly thing" I said.

"He is very sorry for what he has done. I don't say you have to get together again or even be just friends, but please forgive him" Cody said.

"Cody, I don't believe you are on his side now, what the hell this little lamb said to you?" I said.

"Yolei, I'm not on his side, but just like I hate to see you suffering I hate to see him suffering, too" Cody said "Please forgive him, it will do better to both of you"

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness, if he were a real friend he'd told me what Kari is making him do, just because he loves her so much" I said.

"Yolei, think yourself, if he needed you only for this, he could've dumped you long time ago, but he didn't" Cody said.

"What do you want to say by that, Cody?" I asked.

"T.K stopped playing the game and told Kari about that. Had not Davis recorded Kari saying all this, you were still together" Cody said.

"Had not Davis, I still didn't know the truth and T.K could keep on lying to me" I said.

"But he…" Cody tried to say.

"Stop it, Cody! There is no explanation to what he has done and even there is, I don't want to hear it. He doesn't deserve forgiveness" I said and left Cody's home.

END FLASHBACK

Cody won't understand. He and T.K were always good friends no matter what happened. They always supported each other. Cody could help me when it was about Ken and even Davis, but not T.K.

I wish I could to T.K now and tell him all I think about him and Kari, but he is probably sleeping now and has sweet dreams about his beloved Kari.

Davis' POV

It was late night, but I was still sitting and playing the computer. It was a shooting game and I pretended each one of the criminals was T.K and it helped me win.

"Take that, you jerk" I said and shoot the criminal in the game "Yeah, you suck and now you are miserable"

Suddenly I heard my phone calling. I paused the game.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Davis it's me Debra" It was Debra.

"Debra? Why are you awake in this time?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that you were sleeping and I woke you up" Debra said.

"You kidding me, I just was in the middle of a computer game, there is no way I'm going to sleep soon" I said.

"Yeah, no one goes to sleep that early, I guess only T.K does, since he thinks it is healthy to go to sleep early the day before the test" Debra said.

"Yeah, maybe. If this jerk can sleep after Yolei told him that she knows the truth, but I think he is sleeping well because someone did the job for him" I said "What a stupid guy! He has good grades, but he is a total zero when it comes to girls"

"So I see you told Yolei everything" Debra said.

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't see how she throws him out off her home" I said and laughed.

"Oh, poor thing, he probably was shocked" Debra said.

"Debra, do you like T.K?" I asked.

"What? Why do you think so?" Debra asked. She was a bit shocked.

"Well, you speak about him a lot, so I thought…" I said.

"Well, he is kinda cute, but I just don't get how he is in love with that Kari, she doesn't deserve a guy like him" Debra said.

"So you like him…" I said.

"And if I say yes, would it change something? I mean him, you, me or even Kari?" Debra said.

"I guess no, so we'll keep it between us" I said.

"Yeah, thanks" Debra said "Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed, after all I want to do well on the test"

"Okay, good night Debra" I said.

"Good night, Davis" Debra said and we hung up. I stayed playing the game until I got tired and then went to sleep too.


	12. I Need You Now

_**I need you now…**_

T.K's POV

I woke up with a horrible feeling and it wasn't because I had a test today. I've been having bad dreams the whole night and woke up after each one of them. It is so bad before a test. I needed Yolei so much now. I felt it became impossible to breathe without her. I wanted to call her name, but my mom probably would think that I'm crazy.

I went to the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee. Then, I went to the balcony, opened a new pack of cigarettes I bought yesterday and lit one up.

This is what I did every morning and I liked this part of the day, when I could just drink my coffee, smoke my cigarette and just relax without worrying about anything.  
I don't think I'll ever be able to give up on this. I think even if I decide to quit smoking completely, I'll still be smoking this morning cigarette with my coffee.

My mom came to the balcony.

"Good morning, T.K, how are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Good morning, mom, I'm trying to be fine, after all I have a test today" I said and took a sip of my coffee and a drag of my cigarette.

"I see you are very sad" My mom said.

"Mom, I was just having bad dreams" I said.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be alright, you are very strong" My mom said.

"Not really" I said.

"Well, have the best of luck" My mom said and kissed me upon my cheek.

"Thanks, mom" I said and my mother left for work.

I finished my coffee and my cigarette, had a breakfast and left for school. I hoped everything is really gonna be alright, I really needed to do well on this test. I tried not to think of Yolei or Kari.

Tai's POV

I woke up and I was horrified when I saw Sora lying on me.

"Oh my god! Sora, what we have done!" I called. This caused Sora to wake up.

"Good morning, Tai" Sora said "You said you are not scared of your feelings anymore"

"I'm not" I said.

"That's good" Sora said and kissed me "You should've never been scared of your feelings.

"Thanks, Sora" I said.

"For what? You are the one who saved me form Shinji" She said.

"For helping me realize how much I love you" I said. It was the first time I said this to her.

"I love you, too, Tai and you helped me realize this, too" Sora said and we kissed again.

Then we went to the hotel dining room and ate our breakfast. We decided not to go to the college today. We really need to put an end to that Shinji matter before we keep on our lives that are going to be sweet than ever.

Sora's POV

We got back to our room. I looked at Tai and couldn't believe that what I was looking for has been here the all time. This is funny. Tai and I used to bath together and sleep in the same bad since were little children. We never thought it could turn to be like that.

"I need to turn on my phone, my mother is probably worried" I said.

"Okay, but do it quickly, so if Shinji went to the police they won't be able to locate you" Tai said.

I turned on my phone and I was shocked to see the amount of missed calls.

"Oh my god! 54 missed calls!" I said and checked who called me "23 are from Shinji and 31 are from my mother she might be worried to death. I have to call her"

"Turn off your phone and use mine, I guess they won't be following it" Tai said.

"Thanks, Tai" I said, kissed him and took his phone. I started dialing my mother's number and then turned off my phone like Tai said.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom, it's me, Sora" I said.

"Sora! Thanks god! Shinji came here to search for you. I was worried to death when he told me that you've disappeared, I tried to call you but you didn't answer and couldn't sleep the whole night" My mother said.

"Don't tell her where you are" Tai whispered to me.

"Mom, don't worry I'm really fine" I said.

"Where are you, Sora? And why you aren't calling from your phone?" My mother asked.

"Mom, I can't talk about this now, but we can meet somewhere" I said.

"Where, Sora, where? I have to see you now" My mother said.

"Tell her that you'll text her where and the time" Tai whispered.

"Mom, I'll tell you where to go and when in a text message" I said.

"Sora, is something wrong? I feel that something is wrong, why are you hiding things from me?" My mother asked.

"Mom, I'll explain you everything when we meet, see you later" I said and hung up.

"My poor mother, she is really worried" I said.

"This is for your safety, don't worry you'll see her soon, now write" Tai said and told me to text my mother that we are going to meet nearby the huge tree in the old park at 12:00 and I did so.

"Should I cover my bruises?" I asked.

"No, your mother has to see who Shinji is" Tai said.

"But people would stare at me since I look weird" I said.

"You are always beautiful for me" Tai said and we kissed again.

T.K's POV

I was walking to my class. Some guys yelled at me "Hey, Takaishi, have you studied? Let us copy". These are the jerks that usually get 10 because they wrote their names correctly. I ignored them. I really had to concentrate on the test now, no matter how bad I feel.

I entered the class and sat in my place. I tried hard not to look at Kari or Davis, the one who ruined my life. The teacher entered the class. First, she started with the usual instructions and then she said "good luck" and gave us our test pages.

I started looking at the questions immediately after I got the test. The first question was very easy. It is so easy that anyone can answer it even without studying. I wrote down the answer quickly and moved to the next question. Of course not all the questions were so easy, but I could answer them, since I knew the material.

Suddenly it was hard for me to see the questions, my head started to ache and I felt a strange pain in my chest. What is it? A blackout? This can't be, I really can answer these questions, anything like that had never happened to me. I also felt it was hard for me to breathe. Everything is alright, I repeated to myself, and I'm going to finish this test very soon.

Finally, I reached the last question, but the answer for this one is so long. I'll try to summarize it, nothing will happened if I get a bit lower grade this time, I really need to go out now.

Finally I've finished my test and I've finished it first like I always do. I got up from my place to hand the test to the teacher.

"Takaishi, are you alright? You don't look so well" The teacher said when I handed her the test.

"I'm really fine" I said. I took my things and went out to breathe a fresh air.

I took a deep breathe, but it didn't helped me. I still felt my head ache and the pain in my chest. Maybe it's just a lack of nicotine. I mean, I haven't smoked since I woke up and I'm absolutely dependant on it and after this test, of course I'll need a cigarette.

I went behind the school building and lit up a cigarette, however I started feeling even worse because of it and I started coughing. I didn't feel well at all. I immediately threw the cigarette away. I held my chest and felt so much pain, what the hell is happening to me?

I went to the nurse office.

"Hello, is something wrong?" The nurse said.

"Hello, I have a headache and feel such a pain in my chest" I said.

"Well, let's check on you" The nurse said and touched my forehead.

"You are running with fever!" She said with horror. She made me lay down and measured the fever.

"39.9? This is horrible!" The nurse said. This can't be. Did I catch the disease from Yolei because I slept with her when she was sick? It just can't be. Yolei also didn't have such a high fever, but maybe it is worse when someone gets caught with it.

"Where did you say you have the pain?" The nurse asked me and I showed her my chest. She measured my breathing.

"You are also breathing heavily. We have to admit you to the hospital" The nurse said "Who is your class teacher?"

"Mrs Sakamoto" I said. The nurse called my teacher and the teacher arrived immediately.

"Takaishi, why didn't you tell me you were unwell, you could do the test another time" The teacher said.

"It's okay" I said "The test wasn't so hard"

The teacher called my mother and the nurse called the ambulance. Then I went with my teacher back to the class and she explained that I'm extremely sick and have to go to the hospital. She also asked if someone wants to go with me, I looked at Kari and Davis, but no one raised his hand. That's how it became; now I don't have any friends at all.

I laid on the stretcher. I heard my mother was crying, my father and Matt came too.

I wanted Yolei to be here too for me, just like I was there for her when she was sick, but I knew she won't come. I felt my eyes were closing.

"Yolei, I really need you now…"

Sora's POV

I was hiding. My mother waited nearby the tree in the old park and Tai went to pick her up. I saw he was talking to her and then they both came to the place I was hiding.

"Oh my god! Sora, what's happened to you? Who did this?" She said when she saw me and then hugged me.

"Mom, I don't really know what to do, I'm hiding now" I said.

"From who? What is going on, Sora?" My mother asked horrified.

"I think you should tell her, I don't think someone can hear us now" Tai said.

"Mom, it's Shinji, Shinji did it" I said.

"Shinji? But it seemed to me that he loves you so much" My mother said.

"He just pretended it in front of you and when we were home, he used to hit me all the time" I said.

"That Shinji! How dare he hit my girl! Sora, why didn't you tell me about that before?" My mother asked.

"I was scared. Shinji told me that if anyone knows about what he does he is gonna kill me. He also didn't let me spend time with my friends" I said "But Tai got to know about it, I thought I'm really dead now, I'm scared even now"

"Don't worry, Sora, we are with you now" Tai said.

"Where have you been this night? I was worried to death" My mother said.

"Tai ordered a room in a hotel for us, so I could hide from Shinji" I said.

"And you both stayed in the same room in the hotel?" My mother asked suspiciously.

I blushed and I saw Tai was blushing, too.

"Well, yeah, I had to stay with Sora in case Shinji decides to search in all the hotels in the city" Tai said.

"Well, what should we do now? I can't stay hiding in the hotel all my life" I said.

"Sora, I think you should file a complaint in the police, you really can't keep it like that" My mother said.

"Yeah, Sora, Shinji must pay for what he has done to you" Tai said.

"But I'm scared, Shinji told me that he'll kill me if I go to the police" I said.

"Don't worry, Sora, now we won't leave you. Now you are not alone" Tai said and put his arm around me.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Tai" I said "Let's go, I really can't keep hiding" I said "Let's go"

We went to the police and registered a complaint against Shinji. Now my story with him is finally going to be over and a new story starts in my life. In this story the main characters are going to be me and Tai.

Yolei's POV

I'm sitting in my class and looking out of the window. I really want the lesson to end and it not because I want a break. I just what to get up off my place and go out.

I feel uneasy. I'm angry at T.K. How could he pretend everything so well? I mean, he took care of me when I was sick and all those sweet words he said to me. He is just a good actor like Kari. She also pretended she was my friend for long, so why T.K can't do this?

But all those things Cody told me… Did T.K really stop playing the game? But he should've told me everything about it. I should've heard it from him and not Davis.  
I really don't think T.K deserves forgiveness, but why do I feel so uneasy? Should I really talk to him and forgive him?

I kept looking out of the window. What happened to all of us? We used to be such good friends.


	13. Turn Back I'm Here

_**Turn back, I'm here…**_

Cody's POV

I sat in my class and wondered. On the one hand, of course I need to be on Yolei's side now. What T.K has done is really horrible and she has all the right to be angry at him and even to hate him. On the other hand, T.K is my friend, too and I feel that he is sorry from the bottom of his heart for what he did and it is really hard to see him like that. I believe he is saying the truth when he says that he truly fell in love with Yolei. T.K has never lied to me, he won't lie now.

It is so hard to choose between two of your best friends. They both always helped me and supported me no matter what and I really love them both. It is so hard to be stuck in the middle.

Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the class. I saw an ambulance standing outside. Maybe another stupid kid who wishes to get away from school faked some illness and the stupid school staff believed him. Then, I saw T.K's mother standing next to the ambulance and crying, Matt was there too and even T.K's father came. T.K is not someone who would do something like that, something has probably happened to him. I ran quickly towards them.

"Ms Takaishi, has something happened to T.K?" I asked. She was crying.

"T.K's teacher called me and told me he was running with fever. She told me they are taking him to the hospital. I came as quickly as I could" She said. T.K's father, even they were divorced for a long time, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Nancy, he'll be alright" He said and hugged her.

I looked inside the ambulance. T.K was lying there, he breathed heavily. I entered the ambulance and held his hand. It was very hot.

"Yolei, Yolei…" I heard him saying.

"T.K, it's me, Cody, please hold on" I said.

"Yolei, Yolei…" He said.

"Stop talking, it's bad for you now" I said, but he didn't listen to me. I guess he didn't even hear me. He just kept saying "Yolei, Yolei…" He really wasn't lying to me. He really needed her now.

"I'm coming with you" I said to them.

"Did you tell your teacher you are coming?" Matt asked.

"I don't really care about that, my friend needs me now" I said.

The ambulance started his way to the hospital. T.K's mother was crying, his father and Matt tried to calm her down and only I looked at T.K, for the first time I was really afraid to lose him. I hoped it is nothing serious. T.K just kept saying "Yolei, Yolei…"

"T.K, please hold on…" I prayed.

Kari's POV

Somehow I felt myself horrible. I felt like a real bitch. T.K was right. I've just used the fact that he was in love with me and used it for playing my game and now that he probably needs me the most, I'm just not there for him. Was I afraid to raise my hand or maybe I'm just having no shame? Probably the second option.

I saw Davis. He was talking to Debra. I guess he really told he the whole story and she helped him. This probably means the game is over, for all of us. Maybe it's for good. T.K and Yolei got hurt because of it, Davis got hurt because of it, too and Ken. I'm probably the only one who didn't get hurt, why? Because I'm a selfish bitch, that's why. But if T.K really stopped playing the game and really fell in love with Yolei, this only means that Davis wasn't better than me by telling Yolei the truth. If he didn't do so, they would probably be still together. Oh, what am I thinking about? Their relationship was bases on a lie. Even the lie takes the elevator and the truth takes the stairs, of course the lie would be quicker, but the truth is going to reach its destination anyway.

I came to Davis.

"Davis?" I said.

"Please, excuse me, Debra" He said and approached me "Kari, if it's about the game…"

I stopped him "I know, I guess the game is over now, for everyone. Even I don't want to play it anymore" I said.

"Somehow I don't believe you, you can't change just in one day" Davis said.

"You are not better than me. I know you started playing the game with me, just because you wanted to hear from me the truth about T.K seducing Yolei, record me and then let Yolei hear that" I said.

"Well, I really care about Yolei, I wanted her to know the truth" Davis said.

"This truth ruined both her and T.K. He stopped playing the game. He really fell in love with her" I said "That's why I was so angry at him"

"Well, the bitter truth is better than the sweet lie. Yolei'd know the truth someday even if I didn't tell her now" Davis said "And if you care of T.K so much, why didn't you raise your hand and go to the hospital with him?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm a really bad person, why didn't you?" I asked.

"He doesn't deserve that I'll be with him now, he hurt my friend" Davis said. I couldn't believe he still thinks like that of T.K "What does he have anyway? This is probably his conscience"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's either the cigarettes or he got some illness from Yolei" I said "After all he kissed her when she was sick"

"It is probably the cigarettes" Davis said, there was a moment of silence between us.

"Davis?" I finally spoke up.

"Yeah" He said.

"Do you get what happened to us?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We all used to be good friends. I mean you, me, T.K, Yolei, Cody and Ken and now we don't want even to be with T.K when he is sick. You hate T.K and I, instead of being there for Yolei after she got hurt, laugh at her" I said "I don't deny that most of that is my fault, but it doesn't mean we can't change is"

"You are right Kari, but I don't know if T.K and Yolei would be able to forgive us" Davis said.

"We have to try to do something to make all of us be the same again" I said.

"If we can't change anything, we just have to be careful that something like that is never going to happen, Debra, I need to go now, I'll talk to you later" Davis said and put his arm around me "Let's go have coffee after school"

Davis is right. Even T.K and Yolei are not going to forgive us; we must become a better people.

Tai's POV

Sora and I have just left the police station after registering a complaint against Shinji.

Sora was still worried.

"Tai, are you sure Shinji can't find me before the police finds him?" She asked.

"Well, they are searching for him now. It is just a matter of time until they'll find him" I said "Besides if he gets close to your home, they'll arrest him immediately"

"Tai, thank you for everything, I love you" She said.

"I love you, too, Sora" I said "Do you want to have ice cream with me?"

"I'll be glad too" Sora said. Suddenly my phone called.

"Excuse me please" I said and answered the call "Hello?"

"Tai, if you can come quickly to the hospital" It was Matt.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's T.K, he got admitted here with a high fever and as he said, a pain in the chest, please come here" Matt said.

"Okay, I'm coming" I said "Bye" we hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's T.K, he is sick and in the hospital" I said.

"T.K? What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, he is running with fever and Matt said he feels pain in the chest, probably his lungs" I said "We have to go there"

"That's right, let's go" Sora said. We got quickly into my car and drove to the hospital.

Cody's POV

We all sat in the lobby and waited for the doctor to come and tell us how T.K is and what's wrong with him. We all were very nervous. T.K's mother couldn't stop crying, his father comforted her and Matt sat with his head lying in his hands. These minutes of not knowing killed us and seemed like hours.

"We got here as quickly as we could, how's T.K?" I heard Tai's voice. Matt called him and he arrived here with Sora. Are they together now? Well, it's a story for another time, now we all have to concentrate on T.K.

"We don't know it yet, the doctor has to come every moment and tell us what he has" Matt said.

"I really hope he'll be okay" Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora" Matt said.

Finally the doctor came and T.K's mother stood up immediately.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son?" She asked worried.

"Calm down, Ms. Takaishi, it's nothing serious. He has bronchitis, I'll prescribe some medicines and you really can look after him at home" The doctor said and we all breathed in relief "We'll release him as soon as his fever goes down"

"Thanks, god" T.K's mother said. I felt a great relief, too that my friend is going to be alright.

"Does he smoke?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell his teachers about him. He is an excellent student and all the teachers see him as a role model for the others" T.K's mother said.

"Okay, but he has to forget about cigarettes at least for a month, it is really bad for him now" The doctor said.

"Okay, I'll take care of this" T.K's mother said and then she turned to his father "It is all your fault, T.K started smoking because you used to smoke in front of him all the time" She said angrily to him. Stupid parents! Why do they have to fight all the time? They really need to thank god their son is alright. Besides I knew that what she said was not true.

"I'm sorry, Nancy" T.K's father said.

"Mom, it's not dad's fault, T.K should've been aware of his weak health" Matt said "I smoke and I'm absolutely fine"

Here they fight again.

"There is also another thing" The doctor said.

"What is it, doctor?" T.K's mother asked horrified.

"He has hallucinations because of the fever. He keeps saying 'Yolei'. Who is Yolei?" The doctor asked.

"She is his ex-girlfriend, she broke up with him yesterday" T.K's mother said.

"Well, if you can convince her somehow to come here, please do it. I think his fever won't go down unless he sees her" The doctor said.

This was what we all were afraid of. Yolei is now the only one who can save T.K. For some it was shocking to hear that Yolei and T.K were together.

"Yolei was T.K's girlfriend?" Matt said suspiciously "Why didn't he tell me anything about this?"

"Yeah, I've always thought that he is in love with Kari" Tai said.

"It's a long story, guys" I said and then turned to T.K's mother "Call Yolei"

"Are you sure about it?" She asked me.

"I don't see any other way" I said and she started dialing.

Yolei's POV

It was a break in school. I was just sitting on a bench and couldn't get T.K out of my mind. I'm angry at him, I can't forgive him, but why do I think of him? Get out my mind and get out my life, too. I don't want you as a friend either. I want to go to him and say all this, but I feel like I can't. This how my dream turned into a nightmare.

Suddenly my phone called.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yolei, it's T.K's mother. I know you are very angry at my son, but you have to help him" T.K's mother said. Just great, now his mother calls me and wants me to help him, does she really think he deserves it?

"Oh, really?" I said "and why I 'have to'?"

Her voice sounded like she was crying "Yolei, please don't hang up. T.K is in a hospital. He has bronchitis and he is running with fever and doesn't stop saying your name, please come here" She said.

"Your son should've thought before he hurt me. He really doesn't deserve that I'll help him now" I said.

"I know that what he did was wrong, but please help him recover. You won't understand me since you don't have kids of your own, but I'm a mother and I have to do everything that my son will be fine. Yolei, you have to help me" She said.

"Sorry, you I really can't help you" I said before I hung up I could hear her saying "Oh, it's useless"

Somehow I felt I wasn't right and I was acting evil. Ms Takaishi is right, she is a mother of course she will be worried for her son, no matter what he did.

Was T.K really saying my name? If he is still playing, this can't be happening. He won't say my name when he is sick if it is just a game. So maybe the game is really over. I felt that tears came to my eyes. I felt that something got control of me and I stood up and started running. I knew where I was running. I ran to the hospital. I missed the bus, but my legs were unwilling to stop and wait for another one and I kept running until I arrived to the hospital.

When I reached there I saw T.K's mother, his father was there too even his parents are divorced. I saw there also Matt, Cody, Tai and Sora. When I arrived everybody shockingly looked at me.

"I'm here, where is he?" I asked.

_Turn back, turn back_

_And pass next to me like a red thread_

_I don't know who you are_

_And what is your sin_

_Turn back, I'm here_


	14. This is Not a Dream

_**This is not a Dream…**_

Yolei's POV

Everybody kept staring at me and finally T.K's mother came to me.

"Yolei, so you've decided to come. Thanks god!" She said. I felt she wanted to hug me.

"Doctor, she's here" T.K's mother said and the doctor came to me, too "This is Yolei"

The doctor examined me.

"Thanks for coming, we really needed you" He said "Now follow me"

I obeyed blindly and followed him and he brought me to T.K's room. T.K was lying there. He was sweating, tossing and turning. I swear he looked like an angel. He was also saying something, I couldn't really hear it.

"He has bronchitis and we can cure it using the right medicines, but he also has hallucinations because of his fever ad that's why we need you" The doctor said.

"What do you mean, doctor?" I asked.

"Come closer and you'll hear it" The doctor said. We came in and now I really could hear it. T.K was saying "Yolei, Yolei…" T.K's mother didn't lie to me, but what does it mean about T.K? This can't be a game. T.K is really sick.

"He can't stop saying your name, he needs you now" The doctor said "I'll leave you both alone. I really hope you help him to get better" Then he left and I stayed alone with T.K and didn't know what to do.

I came closer to T.K's bed and he kept saying "Yolei, Yolei…"

"T.K, wake up, I'm here" I said.

"Yolei, Yolei…" He said again.

"It's me, I'm here" I said again, but he didn't wake up yet. Then I did something I didn't want to do. I touched his forehead. Oh my god! He was running with fever.

"T.K, it's me, I'm here" I said again and then he woke up.

"Yolei, it's really you, thanks for coming" He said quietly. He was so weak I almost felt sorry for him and forgave him, but just 'almost'.

"Don't be so happy, I really didn't do it for you" I said harshly "I did it for your mother. You are her son and she'll care for you no matter what you did"

Tears came to his eyes. Was I too harsh with him? No, he deserves it.

"It doesn't matter, Yolei, I'm just glad you came" He said.

"I think I'll go and call the doctor" I said and was about to go, but then T.K caught my sleeve and didn't let me go.

"Yolei, you really don't have to believe me, but please listen to me" He said and I stayed and stared at him, like something controls over me and wants me to stay next to him, next to the person that hurt me so much and made me cry.

"Yolei, I know it started as a game and you have all the rights to be angry with me because of it, but I really stopped playing this game even Kari wanted me to keep playing it. I really stopped listening to her" T.K said and took my hand in his hands "It's because I really love you, Yolei. This game made me realize how awesome you are" He was crying and made me want to hug him, but it still was hard to believe him.

"But then Davis came and made Kari tell him everything, this is how you got to know the whole truth. Davis was happy and Kari was happy too, since she wanted me to dump you a long time ago, but I just couldn't because I really love you" T.K said "The only ones who were unhappy are me and you. I know what you think, the bitter truth is better than the sweet lie, but what if the lie is not a lie anymore? I know I should've told you the whole truth when I realized my feelings. Maybe things would've been better"

And I believed him… He won't lie to me now and I felt sorry for him. I wish I've never believed Davis, after all Kari was the one who has told him the story. I'm stupid enough to believe she made all this up. I'm still stupid because I'm still in love with T.K no matter what he has done and I still believe I'm lucky that I'm here with him.

"Stop it, don't talk it's bad for you" I said, I started crying too.

"Yolei, I'm really sorry, I love you" He said.

"I said stop it" I said and then I hugged him and kissed him. His lips were so hot, but as we kept on kissing they got less hot. T.K was feeling better now.

Suddenly I felt that someone is watching us. I looked back and it was Cody.

"Cody, don't you know that it's not good to watch others?" I asked him.

"What? I just was making sure that you are not killing him" Cody said "But I see that everything is alright"

Oh, Cody! What would both me and T.K done without him?

We stayed in the hospital until T.K got released for home. The doctor prescribed him some medicines, so his mother and I could look after him at home.

Two weeks later…

These days I stayed with T.K all the time and he recovered quickly. I took care of him just like he did when I was sick. Our love grew day by day and I felt like the happiest person in the world again. Maybe it's true that I must have been lucky too with love. Maybe T.K really loves me. This is at least what he says to me every single day.

T.K was forbidden to smoke because of his illness. First, it was very unusual for him since he was addicted to it and he always held a cigarette and played with it, but then he started feeling that it's even easier for him when he doesn't smoke. After he recovered he started smoking again in the morning. He told me that he likes it too much to stop smoking completely, but he won't smoke as much as before. Now he doesn't even take his cigarettes to school.

T.K was happy to go back to school. The teachers were also happy that he recovered quickly. He got his test back, and guess what? He got a 100. He is a genius and can get good grades even when he is sick. He also become number 1 student again and got a certificate of excellence.

The thing T.K was scared of when going back to school was meeting Davis and Kari. They wanted to talk to him immediately when they saw him and asked how he is feeling now. They said that they are sorry for what both of them have done. Kari also said that the game is over now and she doesn't play it anymore since she realized that too much people got hurt because of it. T.K forgave them. After all, if he deserved forgiveness from me, he should forgive them too. They also said that now we all should be friends again and they wanted to meet me too.

When T.K asked to meet me after school, I was surprised to see Davis and Kari with him.

"T.K, I'm glad you made up with Davis, but what is she doing here?" I said and pointed at Kari.

"Yolei, I'm really sorry for all you had to go through. After all, we were friends and good ones and look what I've done, please forgive me, Yolei" Kari said.

I actually forgave her, just like I forgave T.K. Actually had not her and her game, T.K and I were never together and never realized how much we love each other.

"Are you still playing that game?" I asked.

"No, this game is over for me, too. It was stupid anyway" Kari said.

"That's good and never teach this game to anyone" I said.

"I never will" Kari said and we hugged.

"I'm sorry, too, Yolei. I was playing dirty" Davis said.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Davis. You just cared about me. T.K is the one you hurt and if he forgave you, this is okay with me" I said. I was happy that we all were friends again now. After all we missed each other so much.

Tai and Sora moved in together. Sora still can't believe how her life changed completely. She tries not to think of Shinji, because she feels so happy now. Tai has already proposed to her and they are going to get married after they finish college.

Matt started dating Jun and he thinks that he finally has found the right girl for him. T.K really hopes that Matt is sure about his feelings. Jun is sweet and funny and actually we all love her.

Of course there is one person that T.K and I can always count on and this is Cody. Every time T.K and I don't agree about something or have a fight, Cody solves it all.

Two years later…

I'm standing in the hall, wearing a pink dress and a clip in a form of flower on my hair. The hall is empty since the guests haven't arrived yet and I start to decorate the hall with flowers.

Suddenly I can't see. Someone covered my eyes with his hands and I know who it is.

"T.K, I know it's you" I say, take his hands off my eyes and turn to him. He looks so handsome, wearing his tuxedo.

"You look more beautiful than the bride" He says to me.

"You haven't seen Sora yet and I can't be more beautiful than her. This is the happiest day in her life, so today she is the most beautiful woman in the world" I say.

"I still think that you are more beautiful" T.K says and we kiss. Then I stop him.

"I need to work, the guests are going to arrive in any time, wanna help me?" I ask him and he helps me to decorate the hall. We finish it quickly and everybody begin to arrive.

These two years were passed very quickly and they were very good for all of us. Everybody came to the wedding with their couple mates. Matt came with Jun, Izzy with some girl we don't know, I think her name is Ayako. Mimi came with Joe and their two-year-old son, Shigeru. Kari was with Ken, after all of this game they both realized that they truly love each other and should be together and I'm very happy for them. Davis is with his girlfriend, Kumiko, she is actually very nice girl and Cody has a girlfriend named Noriko, I think she is lucky to have him. Of course I'm here with T.K.

We all sit and watch. Tai is standing next to the priest in his tuxedo and waiting.

The wedding music is starting to play and we all see Sora coming in accompanied by her father. She is wearing a wedding dress and looks so beautiful. Sora then comes and stands next to Tai. The priest reads his lines and Sora and Tai are eager to say the most important words in their lives.

"I do" Sora says.

"I do" Tai says and then they exchange their rings and kiss. We all clap our hands. I see Sora's mother is crying and her father hugs her. I feel somehow sad and want to cry too.

"Don't worry, our wedding will be even more beautiful" T.K says to me.

We all go out where a limousine is waiting for Sora and Tai to take them for their honeymoon. Before Sora enters the limousine, she does what all the brides do, she throws her bouquet up in the air; the girl who catches it is the next to get married.

"I'll get this for us, Matt"

Jun comes a bit closer to catch it, but I look up in the air and it come to me and I catch it. Everybody start to clap their hands.

"Congratulations, Yolei, you are the next to get married" Kari said.

"We are next, honey" T.K says and kisses me. I hold the bouquet closer to my heart and now I know that it's not a dream. I'm really with T.K, he loves me, I love him and we belong together. Yeah, I'm Yolei Inoue and I'm a lucky girl who can love and be loved.

We all keep watching as the limousine drives to the horizon.


End file.
